The Last Year
by megose
Summary: This is a story of the Mauraders, Lily and her best friends Meghan and Rose. Obviously this summary sucks but that's only because we tend to focus on making the actual story good. Read this story and see if that's true! We don't own any Harry potter stuff
1. The Party

Hello everyone! Um there really isnt anything to say except that we hope you like the story and please review! And don't be afraid to be critical.

* * *

Chapter 1-The Party

"Prongs," Sirius Black whispered to his best friend. "What time is it?"

"30 seconds since the last time you asked," James said through gritted teeth, gripping his messy black hair with such force it was surprising that the mob was still attached to his head.

"And er…what time was that?" Sirius grinned, avoiding a slap from a very annoyed James. "Don't do that, you'll mess up my hair!" Sirius pouted, running a hand through his shaggy black hair that fell into his dark blue eyes, two of four assets that made him Hogwarts most wanted male. The other two were that he was extremely tall at the height of 6.4, and he was the best beater on all the Quidditch teams of Hogwarts.

"You are such a woman," James sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well then all the girls at Hogwarts are lesbians," Sirius retorted, but jumped up at the knock he heard on the door.

"MOONY-oh it's you," Sirius said disappointedly after he had opened the door. The tall 17-year-old girl who was 5'10 with short, straight dark brown hair and hazel eyes standing on the doorstep looked at Sirius, amused.

"Wow, Sirius, thanks for the warm welcome."

"Hey Meghan, you're early," James said, hugging his long time friend and neighbor.

"This is me you're talking about. I get out of that house as soon as my parents stop talking to me, which believe me, isn't very often."

"Sorry Meghan, I thought it would be Remus," Sirius apologized, also giving his friend a hug.

"What, I don't look like Remus?" Meghan joked, sitting down on the couch next to James. Meghan was a tomboy, who could fit in easily with the Marauders, and who everyone pretty much got along with. She wasn't shy at all, and she was outgoing and crazy.

"Well you could pass for a man because of your small boobs," James grinned, and Meghan reached up jokingly to her chest.

"I resent that!" There was another knock on the door, and Meghan leapt up to open it.

"I love how this is my house, and yet you and Meghan always answer the door," James said to Sirius, who laughed.

"Well I live here too now, and Meghan practically lives here too, so we count as part of the Potter family."

"Happy, Sirius? Remus is here." Meghan laughed entering the room with two people familiar to the Potter house.

"Oh I'm happy, but not cause Remus is here," Sirius grinned, looking past his werewolf friend of 7 years to his twin sister, who looked nothing like her brother Remus. Instead of his straight, sandy coloured hair, brown eyes, and tall height of 5.11, Remus' sister Rose, who was 5.3, had curly, frizzy, red brown hair and blue green eyes.

"Stop hitting on my sister, Sirius," Remus frowned.

"Dude, I didn't know."

"She's with us all the time, I talk about her all the time, and she's my twin. How can you not know?"

"Er, I forgot?" Sirius grinned.

"Hey," Meghan said to Rose, taking her best friends hand. "Let's go down to the pool, I have to talk to you."

"I'm right behind you, as long as we don't go in. You know I can't swim," Rose said.

"Why did you come to a pool party if you can't swim?" Sirius snorted, and Rose gulped. She had always been shy around people, Sirius especially. Unlike Meghan, she was quiet around people she didn't know and nervous to talk to them, unless they said something to spike her temper, something that was never good to get going. Though no one would guess it, Rose was one the most hotheaded girls at Hogwarts.

"Because Meghan is here, Remus is here, James is here, and Lily and Gideon are coming," Rose answered, and followed Meghan out the door.

"Whatever. So, Moony. Did you get the drinks?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I did, pumpkin juice coming right up!" Remus grinned, and laughed at the looks on James and Sirius' faces. "Yes, I got the drinks. Jesus, if you could see the looks on your faces…"

"Well you can't have a pool party without alcohol! There will be nothing wet!" Sirius cried, and James and Remus looked at him oddly. "I mean to drink…"

"Sure, Padfoot. Whatever," a new voice said from the refrigerator. Unknown to the other 3 Marauders, their short, plump, blonde haired friend Peter Pettigrew had entered the kitchen before Meghan and Rose had gone down to the pool.

"Peter! When did you come in?" James asked

"I snuck in with Remus and Rose." He said, his voice full of contempt when he said Rose.

"Why didn't you say something?" Remus asked, and Peter looked around, chocolate visible on his round face.

"I found the cupcakes."

"How many did you eat," James sighed.

"There's 3 left," Peter said sheepishly and the other 3 Marauders groaned.

"Wormtail…what are we going to do with you?" Remus asked.

"Er…love me like the brother you never had?" Peter suggested hopefully, and his friends laughed.

"C'mon, people should be arriving soon. We should set out the food," James grinned.

* * *

"Lily! Over here!" Meghan cried, waving her hands like a lunatic to get her and Rose's best friend's attention. 

"There you guys are!" Lily said, plopping down into a deck chair next to Rose. "I was afraid I'd be stuck talking to Potter all afternoon. Cute bathing suit," she said to Meghan, motioning to the pink, rather revealing 2 piece Meghan had on.

"Thanks."

"Rose, I think I saw Gideon and Fabian coming in when I came out here," Lily told her, and Rose sat up, lifting her sunglasses onto her head.

"You were right, I see him over there," she smiled, and got up to go say hello to her boyfriend of 5 months.

"I can't believe they stayed together this long," Meghan said. "I always considered him to be a man whore myself."

"Yeah I did too. Guess we were wrong," Lily laughed.

"I dunno…he's kinda changed her. Look at the bikini she's wearing," Meghan pointed out; looking at the flimsy bathing suit their friend was wearing.

"I was wondering about that myse--hide me!"

"Why?"

"It's Potter!"

"Er, it is his party and house. OY JAMES!"

"Meghan, I officially hate you forever."

"Awww thanks Lily, I love you too."

"Hey Meghan, hey Lily!" James shouted over the noise as he ran over, and immediately everyone stopped talking.

"Did he just call her…Lily?" Marlene McKinnon asked no one in particular, but asking the same question every single person in the yard was thinking.

"I think he did," Frank Longbottom said, mouth wide open.

"Frank, close your mouth. He said Lily. Get over it!" Frank's girlfriend, Alice laughed, and to her surprise all of the guests followed her advice and started to talk again.

"Geez I don't see what the big deal is. I'm just being nice," James frowned, sitting down in between Lily and Meghan.

"Potter, nice isn't in your vocabulary. At least when you're talking to me."

"Yes it is! I am perfectly nice to you until you start yelling at me."

"I start yelling at you because you won't stop asking me out!"

"Yeah well…I only ask you out cause I like you!"

"Sure, Potter. Whatever. I'm going over to talk to Sirius and Remus. Please, don't follow me."

"Yes M'am," James muttered under his breath, but audible enough for Lily to hear and to send him a death glare.

"Tough luck, James," Meghan said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I have tried EVERYTHING!" James groaned, flopping down onto his back.

"No, you haven't tried being civil toward her," Meghan pointed out.

"Yes I ha-"

"Besides calling her by her first name."

'No, I haven't."

"So, try that."

"Is it really worth it?" James asked.

"It could be," said Meghan, feeling very much like a licensed muggle therapist. "C'mon, let's go in for lunch."

"I am right behind you. HEY EVERYONE, LUNCH TIME!" James shouted, and everyone cheered.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" Rose asked her boyfriend, both of them unaware they were being watched by Peter Pettigrew from the bushes.

"No, we're alone now."

"So…"

"So we can say a proper hello," Gideon grinned, and the two started snogging on a deck table. "Want something to drink?" he asked after Rose had pulled away.

"Sure, can you get me a Butterbeer?"

"Sure thing, babe." Gideon got up to go inside, meeting Sirius by the door.

"Hey mate, nice going," Sirius grinned, as he walked outside, whiskey in hand.

"I know, right?" Gideon grinned, and walked inside. Peter, unaware that Sirius had come outside seized the opportunity of Rose being alone.

"Oh, hey Peter," Rose smiled, seeing the overlooked Marauder come out from behind the bush he had been hiding behind and watching her and Gideon with jealousy. "What's up?"

"You're stealing my man, that's what's up," he growled, and shoved her into the 8 foot end of the pool, and then held her underneath.

"Wormtail! What the hell?" Sirius asked angrily, alerting the attention of many guests that were close to the door.

Sirius looked down at the pool where Rose began to sink.

"Ahh fuck, she can't swim!" Sirius groaned, quickly diving into the pool after Rose. He grabbed her around the waist and helped her onto the deck, where she started coughing uncontrollably. When she stopped, she turned to Peter giving him a death glare that would top any other.

"What the fuck?" she shouted, slapping Peter across the face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He got jealous cause you and Gid were snogging," James snickered stepping outside past the gathering crowd.

Peter bit his lip.

"Okay fine I like Gideon!" he cried, much to the horror of Gideon Prewett who backed up into the crowd.

"We don't care if you're gay, Peter," James said kindly, helping Peter up. "However, I do care that you pushed Remus' sister into the part of the pool she can't stand up in when you know she can't swim. You just tried to kill his sister over a guy, Peter. I don't think we can forgive you for that."

"Seriously, Pete, I never thought you'd stoop that low. I mean, we've had our suspicions about your sexuality, but to try and kill someone? That's low, Pete. Low," Sirius said angrily.

"Get out of here," Remus said in a dangerously low voice.

"Remus, I--"

"I don't care. You tried to kill my sister. Get out. I never want you to come near me again."

"I-I-okay." Realizing exactly what he had done

"Get the hell out!" Remus roared, and Peter scampered away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Rose sighed, pushing her way to the back of the crowd. "Now leave me alone and go back to whatever the hell you were doing."

* * *

"Bye, Marlene, thanks for coming!" Sirius smiled as Marlene left the house, being the last person to go besides Meghan, Rose, Remus and Lily. "Do you guys even know her?" 

"No," everyone answered, and Sirius shrugged. "I wonder who invited her. Oh well. What do you all want to do?"

"Sleep," Meghan yawned, and laid down on the couch, across James' lap

"Hey! I am here, you know!" James laughed

"Good for you. Soo 2 weeks until school starts again. Do you all wanna go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Meghan asked. "I got my letter yesterday, so I'm assuming you all did too."

"Yup!" Lily said excitedly. "I didn't wanna tell you all until everyone else left, but I'm head girl!"

"Congratulations, Lil!" Sirius grinned, but James frowned.

"Evans, er…I happen to know who the head boy is. It's me..." Lily's happy smile immediately turned into a scowl.

"Potter, why the bloody hell would Dumbledore make you head boy? You werent even a prefect.." Lily scowled

"Well, obviously he thought I was up for the job. Maybe he got drunk or something."

"Why, why, why?" Lily moaned, slamming her head against a pillow.

"Anyway, so do you all wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Meghan asked, much to the relief of Lily.

"I'm up for it!" Lily smiled.

"Me too," Sirius and James said at the same time.

"We're in," Remus said, motioning to him and Rose.

"Great! So we'll all meet here tomorrow at 10:45," Meghan decided.

"Damn that's early," James said, scrunching up his nose.

"Deal with it," Meghan laughed.

"Hey do you all just wanna spend the night here?" Sirius asked. "That way we don't have to worry about people being late in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Remus shrugged.

"If it's alright with my parents," Lily agreed.

"Mine won't be surprised," Meghan laughed.

"I'll stay," Rose said.

"Great!" James grinned, clapping his hands together. "Then it's settled. Why doesn't everyone go and get the stuff they need, then come back here?"

"Allright we'll be back." Remus said as he and Rose disappereated.

"I love being of age to do magic." Meghan sighed taking out her wand and turning on and off the fireplace, then smirked evilly. "_Levicorpus_." Sirius was raised into the air and dangled upside down.

"Damn you Meghan!" Sirius pouted as Lily, James, and Meghan laughed.

"Alright now put him down." Lily said still laughing after a few moments.

**"**Lily you're head girl at school, not at James' house." Meghan laughed releasing Sirius causing him to crash to the floor.

Lily shook her head.

"I'm going to go get my sleeping stuff." Lily said and disappereated.

Meghan remained laying across James' lap with Sirius propped up against a chair near by.

"Aren't you gonna go get your stuff?" James asked.

"Nah, oh by the way can I borrow a shirt?' Meghan said. James playfully pushed her off and stood up.

**"**Use your own shirt." James laughed.

"I would but I came over in just this bathing suit."

"You live right next door!" James said

"You know what James, let her stay if she doesn't want to go home and get a shirt, that way she can just sleep topless next to me." Sirius said.

"I'll be back." Meghan said grumpily and disappereated.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming up shortly, and I hope you all liked it. Review, please! 


	2. Opereration with interest

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews we'll try to update soon if you keep it up.

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters are not ours but anyone else is ours and we're damn proud of that.

James and Sirius were moving some of the furniture in James' living room to make more space when Meghan apperated into James' house.

"I'm gonna go get some pillows and blankets and stuff I'll be right back." James said and left

Meghan collapsed onto a couch against the wall.

"Dibbs on this couch!" Meghan called.

"No way that's the best couch." Sirius complained.

"I know that's why I called it." Meghan said

"You can't just call the comfiest couch though, you have to earn it and seeing as you did none of the labor to move it, it's mine." Sirius said

"No way, I called it, I'm on it and so I'm sleeping here." Meghan protested. Sirius jumped on top of Meghan and layed down. "Geeeerrrrooooffff meee!" Meghan mumbled from under Sirius trying to push him off.

"No, now I'm on the couch and I did the manual labor so it's mine tonight." Sirius fought back.

Meghan took out her wand

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled causing Sirius to fly off the couch and her and land hard on the floor.

"OW! You're gonna pay for that!" Sirius yelled jokingly.

"What are you gonna do to me? You can't do magic and you won't hit a girl." Meghan teased him.

"Oh I could make an exception to the no hitting girls rule." He laughed

"You could but you won't." Meghan knew Sirius all to well although he was a womanizer he still never abused them, no, he preferred to save that all for the Slytherins back at Hogwarts, especially Severus Snape.

"No I won't hit..." He said once again jumping on her but this time he began tickling her rapidly. She easily pushed him off this time causing him once again to fall with a thud onto the floor.

"Sirius you know I'm not ticklish." Meghan said laughing at Sirius' failed attempt to get her off the couch.

"Damn I forgot." He laughed. "Then I guess we're just gonna have to sleep together on that couch." He said jokingly seductive.

"No, you will sleep over on another couch. Come on Sirius, what ever happened to Ladies first?"

"Well that doesn't apply because you're so far from being a lady." Sirius joked receiving a pillow in his face.

Their argument was interrupted by James' mother coming downstairs.

"What's all the racket?" she asked. Mrs. Potter was one of those moms who cared about everyone's well being. She was a nice mother and everyone loved her.

"Nothing." Meghan said "Sirius just fell off the couch."

"Sorry Mrs. P." Sirius said smiling.

"Allright now good night Mr. Potter and I will be upstairs if you need us." She turned around and left the room.

Not even five seconds passed after she left when Lily arrived and James came downstairs with sleeping stuff.

"Hey guys, my mom's okay with the sleep over thing." Lily said.

"Great!" Meghan said "Hey James will you hand me a blanket?"

"Sure here." He tossed over a blanket and Meghan spread out on the couch sticking her tongue out playfully at Sirius. "You need one Lily?"

"Yes please." She said receiving a blanket from James.

"What a virgin." Sirius laughed "Yes please." He mocked her.

Lily gave him a dirty look.

"At least I'm not a promiscuous bastard like you." She shot back at him.

Sirius opened his mouth to fight back.

"Oh shut up Sirius you know it's true." James laughed.

There were two more loud cracks and Remus and Rose appeared.

"We're here." Remus said although it was quite obvious.

"Great, you can set up anywhere you'd like." James said in a welcoming tone.

"You can sleep next to me Rose." Sirius said in a deep sexy voice.

"Um…" Rose started not knowing what to say.

"Padfoot, what did I tell you about hitting on my sister?" Remus said in a big brother tone.

"Dude I keep forgetting, you guys look nothing alike." Sirius said

"That's cause they're fraternal twins!" Meghan said

"Oh right." Sirius said dumbly.

"Come on Rose you can sleep next to me." Lily said warmly to which Rose walked over and set her sleeping stuff up.

Once everyone was done setting up it was around midnight and no one was close to being tired.

"Let's play a game." James suggested

"Okay how about strip poker?" Sirius suggested.

"No!" half the room forcefully said.

"Fine." Sirius said gloomily.

"Truth or dare?" Remus suggested.

"Possibly." James said "But maybe that's too loud, my parents are sleeping."

"Right, how about I never?" Meghan said

"Nah, I don't want to have a hangover when I go into a loud place tomorrow like Diagon alley." Rose said

"True…oh how about strip poker?" Sirius repeated.

"NO!" this time it was the entire group who shouted this.

"You all suck. I mean it's quiet, it's fun and I really want to play it." Sirius whined. "Please?"

"No." Lily was the first one to speak up.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Allright fine." She gave in and received many angry looks from the others. "But first the rules…if you feel uncomfortable at all, quit, okay? And no magic let's keep it fair."

"Here we go!" Sirius squealed excitedly as James searched for some cards.

"Guys I can't find any cards." James said loudly from the kitchen.

"What _do_ you have?" Rose asked.

"Hold on let me check." James said leaving the kitchen and heading into a connected room.

"Well hurry up I'm bored." Sirius said impatiently.

James reentered the kitchen holding a stack of children's games.

"No wonder you're so childish." Lily laughed.

"Oh ha ha." James said very unamused. "No these are just some of the muggle games my parents bought for me to use with the neighbors kids so that they wouldn't suspect we were wizards. It was when I was really young."

"Oh yeah, I remember you sucked at all the games." Meghan pointed out. "And you cheated and still lost."

The room was filled with a quiet laughter.

"Hey I got better." James said in his defense.

"Cause that's something to be proud of." Remus said very sarcastically.

"Allright, laugh all you want but it is one of these games that determines who stays clothed and me being above satisfactory is an advantage." James pointed out and the laughter stopped.

"Okay now which game do we pick?" Rose asked as James spread out the games across the floor.

"Candyland? Chutes and Latters? Operation? I've never even heard of these games Rose said.

"Bet you wish that you did." James said rubbing in the fact that he did in fact know how to play child muggle games.

"I've never heard of them either." Remus said "Which one's the easiest?"

"That would be Monopoly." James bluffed.

"You should be so glad we're not playing strip poker cause that was the worst lie ever." Lily said already getting into a competitive mood. James scowled. "Candyland is the actual easiest game."

"Strip _Candyland?_" Meghan looked at Lily wearing a 'do you believe how ridiculous that sounds' look upon her face.

"Alright. How about operation?" Lily suggested. "It's easy and we could easily make it into a strip game, like if you hit the buzzer than you take off a piece of clothing."

Those who already knew how to play the game nodded and explained to the obvious purebloods that had no idea.

"I'll go first." Sirius said once he understood the game. He leaned in with the play tweezers and hit the metal causing the buzzer to go off and those who weren't use to the game to jump.

"Sirius, you're trying to avoid the metal walls, you're trying to grab the item inside." Lily explained. "Did you listen to anything I said?"

"Well sort of I mean right away you said 'take the tweezers' and I realized they all started with t so in my head I asked myself what else starts with t and you wanna know what I thought?" Sirius began explaining as Lily and the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"No Padfoot, I _REALLY _don't want to know." James said and everyone else in the room was thinking the same thing.

Sirius went on anyways.

"I was thinking t…t…threesome." He said and once again everyone rolled their eyes. "Then I thought of who in the group I would do a threesome with, so I chose, Meghan and Rose."

"I'm afraid to ask but why?" Meghan said a little weirded out but unmoved by Sirius' last statement. Unlike Rose who froze up and began fiddling and staring at her hands, and unlike Remus as well, who sat with his wand in his hand to make sure that what Sirius said next could be cut off by a curse.

"Well you because you're not ticklish so we could do some serious love making..." Meghan shook her head and multiply repeated the word wow. "…and Rose, well, because Lily was blabbing away about the stupid buzzer while I was planning out the threesome."

"Well I'm sorry that I interrupted your fantasy." Lily said sarcastically.

"It's alright, eventually you joined us." He said seductively.

"Alright!" James interrupted the conversation that was dragged on for far too long.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, Sirius hit the buzzer, so he has to remove an item from his person." Meghan slyly got off the topic and back to the game.

"Fine." Sirius said taking off his sock. "So did that do anything for any of you?" Sirius said in a low voice looking from Lily, to Meghan, to Rose.

"Yeah, make me wanna hurl." Meghan said "Your feet smell like shit."

The game went on for almost 45 minutes leaving Sirius with a pair of boxers on, James with his shirt and boxers (proving that him knowing the game was in fact a big help) Lily was also left in the game do to her being muggle born. Rose dropped out early because she was about to have to take off her shirt when Sirius began non stop flirting with her. Remus dropped out for his lack of clothes he started out with (sleeping in boxers and a t-shirt) and Meghan dropped out because her lack of skills (causing James to tell her 'you may have won when we were kids but who's crying now' this backfired on him seeing as he was laughed at because of the new information that he cried after loosing to a girl.)

It was Sirius' turn and his hand was a little shaky.

"Prongs, it's not fair my hand's shaking due to how freaking cold it is in your house and how I'm wearing nothing but boxers."

"Oh shut up and pick up the damn Adam's apple." James laughed as his best friend failed to resist touching the walls and was forced to back out.

"Alright Potter prepare to lose." Lily said her competitive spirit unleashed and wild.

"Oh, I've been preparing my entire life." He shot back

"Did you hear what you just said?" Remus asked James.

"Yeah…damn it!"

Lily sat wearing a shirt and underwear.

"I still don't think it's fair, I mean guys only have their dick to hide, we have our boobs and vagina to worry about." Rose's hot headedness was about to show itself.

"You know, you don't have to hide either." Sirius said smoothly causing Rose's anger to shrink to almost nothing and Remus to give Sirius a furious look.

James reached down and skimmed the metal wall surrounding the funny bone, at which he used many swear words and took off his shirt.

"How about we make this interesting?" James said to Lily as the remainder of the group watched from the sidelines.

"Fine, are we betting money or tasks?" Lily asked calmly yet intensely.

"Tasks." He stated quickly

"Okay."

"So if I win, you let me torture Snape without punishment and scolding or dirty looks or anything." James said.

"Okay and if I win, you never play a prank on Severus ever again." Lily said coolly.

"Deal." He said and shook her hand. "So you go first." He handed her the tweezers and she slowly, carefully picked up the Adam's apple that Sirius had failed to get. She handed over the tweezers to James who picked up the bone with ease. It went back and forth until there was one bone left in the 'man'.

"If I pick this up, I win." James said.

"But if you don't you lose." Lily said trying to make him as nervous as she was, although he already was.

James hunched over the board and began to lower the tweezers.

"I love how this is so tense and yet 5 year olds play it." Remus laughed, James, Lily and the rest of the group glared at him and he shut up.

James lowered the tweezers over the funny bone and carefully grabbed the bone and began lifting it up.

_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

The patient's nose lit up.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily squealed with excitement as James sat there in awe. He lost; he would never bully Severus Snape again.

Review


	3. Diagon Alley In My Soup

Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is up and ready and go ahead and review, we don't mind! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley In My Soup

"Yoohoo," Sirius whispered, looking around at the sleeping occupants of the Potter living room. "Anyone awake?"

"Me!" James whispered back, along with Rose.

"C'mon over," Sirius said, beckoning the two of them over to the couch he had been sleeping on, moving over to make room for the newcomers.

"What time is it?" Rose yawned.

"5:07," James told her, looking at his watch.

"Damn it's early," Sirius grumbled. "Why did I have to wake up anyway?"

"I should go running," Rose sighed, looking at the barely visible sky. "The sun's gonna be up soon."

"Why do you go running in the dark?" Sirius snorted, looking at her a little strangely.

"Cause it's cooler," Rose shrugged.

"I see. Or is it because you want to meet up with Gideon before his parents wake up?" James smirked, and Rose looked at him with an innocent expression playing on her face.

"I swear, I go running cause it's cooler!"

"Wait a minute…Remus told us you hate running!" Sirius said, hoping this was correct information seeing as Remus never told them anything about Rose running or not.

"Not anymore. Besides, Gideon told me I could use the exercise so I started running. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend thinks your fat?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"No! He's never actually said that."

"Yeah well that's what he's implying," Sirius frowned.

"Is that what you're implying?" Rose asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not!"

"Good."

"Wow, you guys actually carried on a conversation," James said, impressed.

"I'm surprised. I always thought you were scared of me," Sirius said, looking at Rose who looked indignant.

"I am not scared of you!" Rose lied indignantly.

"Well then you must like me."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon, Rose, it's obvious! Whenever I flirt with you, you get all tongue-tied and whenever I come near you, you get all nervous. You can't honestly think I don't know you like me?"

"Guess what, I don't like you!" Rose whispered angrily. "The reason I get nervous is because I'm not used to talking to you and I'm shy around people I don't know! Hence the not talking when you flirt, not to mention Remus is usually sitting right there, and he'd eat both our intestines for dinner if I flirted back! Not every girl likes you, Black, and you should get it through your big fat thick head that they maybe would if you weren't such a bloody sex obsessed pig!"

"Woah, calm down there, Red," Sirius smirked, which caused Rose to get even more riled up.

"I can't believe you! Can you even live up to your name for one second in your goddamn life? Not everything is jokes and games, Black; maybe you should get it through your brain, if you can find it in the cobwebs, that life isn't all about pranking and hexing Snape!"

"Geez, Red, how did you get Snape into this? Do you like him too?" Sirius grinned, and James had to hold Rose back from attacking Sirius.

"I don't know how you can deal with him, James," Rose finally said after much struggling, but she was no match for James' tight grip.

"It takes practice," James laughed, and Sirius pouted.

"So Red, any explanation of why you got so mad when I said you like me?"

"Did you not listen to anything she said?" James asked, and Rose just glared daggers at Sirius.

"If you call me Red one more time I am gonna…"

"You're gonna what, Red?"

"THAT'S IT!" Rose shrieked, and lunged for Sirius, waking up the rest of the occupants. "You mother fucking son of a--"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Meghan groaned.

"Sirius, what did you do?" Remus yawned.

"It's too early," Lily grumbled, sitting up from the pile of blankets she had been sleeping on.

"Sirius here is trying to get Rose all riled up, and I must say it's working very well," James said, motioning to the scene before them.

"You take that back!" Sirius demanded, standing up, and Rose stood up as well though it didn't help much as he towered over her by atleast a good foot.

"Make me," Rose growled. "I'm sure the rest of the world would agree with me anyway."

"What are we agreeing with?" Lily sighed.

"That Black doesn't know how to treat women," Rose said, looking around the room fiercely.

"It…depends," Meghan said, choosing her words carefully so she wouldn't make either of them madder then they already were.

"Who wants breakfast?" James asked finally, cutting the tension in the room, though it wasn't nearly as rigid as the night before during the intense game of Strip Operation.

"Me!" Sirius cried, forgetting all about the argument he had been having, and falling successfully for James' plan of diverting his attention. "Can we have pancakes? Ooooh with chocolate chips!" he squealed, and received many odd looks. "Sorry, I get excited, okay?"

"I can see that…yup, big wet spot in the crotch area," Lily grinned, nodding at Meghan who was coming in from the kitchen, pumpkin juice in hand.

"Wh-no there's not!" Sirius said gullibly glancing at his crotch,

Meghan smirked evilly and poured her drink into his pants.

"Now there is."

"MEGHAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sirius howled, jumping up and down while holding his crotch because of the cold, ignoring the howls of laughter from the people around him.

"Come and get me!" Meghan sang, dancing around the room and Sirius began running after her. "Crap."

"You are going to pay for that," Sirius growled, catching her around the middle and Meghan laughed.

"Why should I pay, the size wasn't worth my money!" she laughed, and twisted free of Sirius' hold.

"Ouch!" Lily grinned, and Sirius pouted. "She got you good, Sirius."

"You all are so mean," he sulked, which just set everyone off laughing again.

"Diagon Alley in my soup," Sirius sang, and received what must have been the 29,482nd odd look that morning as he and the other five walked down the main road of Diagon Alley.

"How the hell could you get Diagon Alley to fit in your soup?" Lily laughed, leading them into Flourish and Blotts.

"Easy. I just dump 18,000,000,000 barrels of chicken noodle soup over it," Sirius shrugged.

"And where are you going to get these…18 billion barrels of chicken noodle soup?" Remus asked curiously, picking up a Miranda Goshawk book.

"I'll cook them!" Sirius grinned.

"Do you have an answer for everything?" Meghan asked.

"Of course! I'm Sirius Black!"

"What's my middle name?" Rose smirked.

"Uh…uh…"

"Good Answer." she said sarcastically, and Sirius glared at her.

"I hadn't finished thinking. It's Marie."

"Wrong."

"Matilda?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Red?" Sirius smirked, and Rose whirled around to face him.

"You're lucky we're in public, Black," she growled.

"Okay, Rose, lets go over here. Away from Sirius," Lily said, beckoning her friend of 7 years over to another aisle. With one last glare at Sirius, Rose reluctantly followed Lily down the aisle, Meghan at her heels.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Sirius…my sister, remember?" Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"Dude, I forget, okay?"

"That's like the 50th time you've said that in the past 2 days," James laughed. "C'mon, lets go head over to the Quidditch store. I've been dying to look at the new clean sweep."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mudblood Evans," someone sneered from behind the three girls, and they turned around to find Severus Snape sneering down at them. "Aww look, she's got her girlfriends with her, how cute."

"What do you want," Lily sighed.

"Better watch your manners, Evans," Snape sneered, and Lily bit back a sob coming up.

"Better watch your hair, Snivellus," Meghan retorted. "All the sun reflecting on the grease could blind the whole street."

"Better watch_ your_ hair." he shot back. "People might think you're a man."

"What the hell," Meghan laughed. "It's a bob!"

"It doesn't look anything like something a guy would wear!" Rose snorted.

"No he doesn't know what a man's haircut looks like because he's not a man." Meghan added

"Seriously, Snivellus, you need to come up with better comebacks." Rose said

"You should talk. You're the one that…that…has a half breed for a family!" Snape said quietly so that Lily and Meghan couldn't hear him but Rose could. She froze, turned around and glared daggers at him.

"Say that again to my face, and I swear to god I will hex your spleen out your left nostril," she threatened dangerously, holding her wand under Snape's chin.

"Yeah right, you're not of age yet," he said smugly.

"Watch me," Rose growled, and Snape's eyes filled with fear.

"What's going on, here?" James asked, coming up to the scene he had been watching from afar.

"I'm just showing these bitches to watch their step," Snape said, and the girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah right, Snivvy. You were the one blubbering there," Lily snorted, not caring she was once friends with the boy.

"Levicorpus!" he shouted, and Lily was flung into the air upside down.

"You bastard!" Meghan and Rose shouted at the same time. "Let her down, now!"

"Gladly," he sneered, and Lily came crashing down to the ground. Smiling smugly, Snape walked away and Meghan turned to James.

"Why didn't you do anything?" she asked angrily.

"I'm not allowed, I can never torment Snape again remember, last night and Operation?" he explained

"Oh, Screw it, Go kick his ass." Lily said still on the ground

"Yes! GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" James shouted, running after the grease ball.

"You okay?" Meghan asked Lily worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," she sniffed. "I can't believe I was ever friends with that jerk."

"C'mon, let's go find the guys," Rose said, helping Lily up.

"Ow! My ankle!" she winced, lifting up her right foot as soon as she stood up.

"C'mon, balance on us," Meghan told her, and Lily followed the instruction, putting an arm around both Meghan and Rose, and she hopped the long walk with them over to Florean Fortescues where they assumed the boys would be.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Remus asked, getting up as the girls neared them.

"Yeah, just a sprained ankle."

"Let me guess, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, helping support Lily.

"Yeah," Rose scowled. "That bastard, I hate his guts."

"Who doesn't?" Remus asked, and the five looked at each other, then shrugged. "Hey where's James?"

"Going after Snape," Meghan said, and Sirius and Remus looked at Lily, shocked.

"You let him?" Sirius asked with glee.

"Yes. He dropped me on the ground for Merlin's sake, and it's not like I could go running after him.

"I love you Lily!" Sirius cried with happiness. "What do you girls want for ice cream?"

"I don't want any," Rose said. "I'll just have a water."

"Pumpkin Pasties Delight, please," Lily said cheerfully.

"I'll be daring. Bertie Botts surprise," Meghan grinned.

"You are one brave girl," Sirius grinned, and walked up to the counter to buy the three orders.

"Hello all!" James grinned, walking toward them all with his head up high as if he just won a medal.

"James! Did you kick his ass?" Meghan asked, patting the seat next to her.

"Yep. He now has a bunch of bogeys and boils in places unknown," he said cheerfully, and Remus clapped him on the back.

"Oy, James!" Sirius called. "Whaddya want?"

"Bertie Botts Surprise!"

"Copy cat," Meghan laughed.

"Ah I don't care. I can keep hexing Snape! And I got him for Lily," he smiled, looking at Lily sweetly. She quickly turned around to hide her blush, though Sirius didn't miss it as he came walking back.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Miss Evans if finally falling for the Potter charm," he quietly said to Lily so no one else could hear.

"I am not!"

"Ice creams on me!" Sirius said loudly.

"Oh no, I'm paying!" Lily insisted.

"You pay me, and I'll tell everyone what I just saw," he grinned, and Lily glared at him.

"I hate you."

"Hey everyone, Lily-

"Did I say hate? I meant love," she said sweetly, and Sirius patted her on the head.

"There's my good girl."

"I'm not a dog, Sirius!" she frowned.

"Oh, now that I have this information, you're a dog if I say you are," he grinned, and Lily groaned.

"Crap."

* * *

Well that's chapter 3, please review! Chapter 4 will be up soon


	4. Drowning or Burning?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews we'll let you get right to reading and say nothing more.

As soon as everyone was finished eating their ice cream, they split up to finish shopping for their school supplies. Meghan, Rose and James went to get new dress robes while Lily, Sirius and Remus remained at Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor, and then decided to head to the Apothecary to buy some potion ingredients for the school year.

When James, Meghan and Rose walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions they found it surprisingly empty. The bell above the door rang as they stepped into the shop letting Madam Malkin know that she had customers. As the door closed a small rather thin woman came hustling over to them.

"Hello children!" she greeted happily. "How may I help you this morning?"

"Well we all need new dress robes." James stepped up and answered.

"I see, I see, well since there's one of me and three of you I'll do my best to work as fast as possible." She weakly smiled.

"Oh, no it's fine, please take your time." Rose said kindly as Madam Malkin lead them towards the back of the shop to stand on stools so that she could measure them.

Madam Malkin smiled, and waved her wand at three measuring tapes, which immediately sprung to life and began taking the measurements of the three students at once. When they were done with all of the measurements that were necessary, the three measuring tapes flew back to Madam Malkin.

"Alright, let's start with you." She pointed at Rose, and then motioned for her to follow as Madam Malkin led her into a small area filled with mirrors. She quickly turned around. "I'll be right with you two." Before the two could answer, she whipped around and disappeared into the room with Rose.

Meghan and James took a seat in two overstuffed chairs near the stools they were recently standing on. James turned to Meghan.

"So would you rather die drowning or burned to death?" he asked.

"Well I've always loved to swim so drowning would make me like swimming less, but burning sounds so…painful."

"Did you picture death as the most joyful thing of your life?" James looked at Meghan awkwardly.

"Well no I mean death has got to suck but…seriously, this has to be _the_ most depressing conversation we've ever had."

"Sorry the question just popped into my head." James said sheepishly.

"God, if only there were something in your head to control the things you say." Meghan said sarcastically.

James shook his head.

"So what should we talk about?" he asked.

"Well we could talk about your undying love for Lily Evans." Meghan smirked knowing this would set James off. She was right.

"What are you talking about? I don't love her, I barely even like her!" he said.

"Hmmmm, the high, squeaky, girly voice and inability to lie says otherwise."

"Oh come on, you can't be serious." He said his voice lowering to normal once more.

"Oh, but I am, 'Ah I don't care. I can keep hexing Snape! And got him for Lily.'" Meghan mimicked James in a low voice sounding nothing like him at all.

"Okay if I really sound like that please kill me, I don't care if it's drowning or burning, just do it." He laughed.

"Don't change the subject." She said sternly. "I think it's cute, you know the smart, sweet, pretty girl falls for the rough, hot, trouble making guy."

"You think I'm hot?"

"No it just sounded more movie-like that way."

"Oh admit it, you think I'm hot."

"You wish," Meghan laughed, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well aren't we mature."

"No. Now stop changing the subject!"

"I wasn't changing the subject!" James said innocently, batting his eyes at Meghan, who just looked at him strangely.

"So you're talking like a girl and batting your eyes. You're such a woman."

"I'm not a woman!"He began angry but then looked down at his chest "That'd be weird, Can you imagine me with boobs?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah, that's like imagining you with boobs."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true."

"Yeah, you're right it is," Meghan gave in as Rose walked out into the room.

"You're next," She said, pointing to Meghan. As Meghan got up, Rose sat down next to James.

"So would you rather die drowning or burned to death?" he asked again

"Hmmm…I'd say drowning, burning has got to be pretty painful. Plus it makes more sense cause you put out the fire by jumping in the water, and then you drown..." Rose rambled, and James looked at her strangely.

"You're really weird, you know that right?"

"Yeah, and I really don't give a shit. It's not like your much better though, seeing as you go around asking people if they'd rather be burnt to death or drown."

"Touché," James laughed. "But it's not like I go up to random people on the street and ask them that question."

"For all I know you do," Rose grinned. "But I bet there's one person you haven't asked."

"Who?" James asked, having a feeling on where the conversation was going.

"Lily," Rose said slyly, and James groaned.

"For the millionth time.I don't like Lily!"

Rose grinned feeling satisfied with what she had done.

"Y'know, you look way too much like Sirius when you smirk." James said, Rose's smile was whiped from her face, and she glared at James. "A little touchy on the subject, are we?" he smirked, and Rose continued to glare at him. "Well I must say, you're much easier to change the subject on then Meghan."

"So you have a reason to change the subject?" Rose asked, amused. "Would that reason be you don't wanna admit you're in love with Lily Evans?"

"OH MY GOD NO!"

"Oy James, you're next," Meghan grinned, and James immediately jumped up to follow Madam Malkin. "What the hell did you do to him Rose?"

"No clue."

Lily sat down after buying a glass of pumpkin juice for everyone. She, like Sirius and Remus, had bought all the stuff they needed for the school year and were waiting for James, Meghan and Rose to buy a new set of dress robes.

As she set Sirius' cup down in front of him, his words re entered her thoughts, and she began arguing with herself.

"_I don't like James_!" she thought angrily. "_He's a pig headed arrogant bastard_."

"_But he did stand up for me_." she contradicted her last thouhgt

"_Who cares that's one time, and that doesn't make up for the million things he has done that makes him an ass." _

_"Like beat up the Slytherins, i don't blame him, if i weren't a prefect and soon to be head girl i would too." _

Her argument was cut short when Sirius and Remus' conversation interupted her thouhghts. She was partially relived.

"I'm bored; I mean how long does it take to make a stinking dress robe?" Sirius whined as Remus rolled his eyes.

"When's the last time you made a dress robe?" Remus asked.

"Well never, but we are wizards aren't we? I mean isn't it just a wave of your wand and a perfect dress should appear." Sirius said

"Sorry Sirius not as many people are as skilled as you." Remus said sarcastically.

"It's an honest mistake."

Remus rolled his eyes again.

"These beers don't taste like beer." Sirius complained after a moment of silence.

"That's weird… seeing as it's pumpkin juice!" Lily said sarcastically, taking a sip from her cup.

"This is pumpkin juice? Oh well, that explains it." Sirius examined his half empty cup, shrugged, and took another big gulp. "What do you want to do when we get home?"

"Well Rose and I have to go back to our house seeing as we haven't seen our parents in over a day." Remus said.

"I haven't seen my parents in over a year and I'm _completely_ fine with that." Sirius said.

"I have to go back to my house too." Lily said.

"You all suck." Sirius pouted. His spirits suddenly lifted when he saw three familiar faces walking towards him. "Prongs! Thank god you're back I'm so bored, and not drunk." He glared at Lily who shook her head.

"Padfoot, it's been not even a half an hour." James said sitting down next to Remus.

"Wow you're pathetic." Remus laughed.

"Am not." Sirius pouted.

"Wow pathetic, low attention span, and now this, he really is a 4 year old trapped in a 17 year old's body." Meghan said, shaking her head.

Sirius turned his head away from her.

"And now he's giving you the silent treatment." Rose laughed.

"Case closed." James said.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Sirius said looking at his friend.

"Your side of what?" James asked.

"Wow that lasted almost a minute, that's a new quiet record for you Sirius." Lily said

Sirius ignored her and went on with the conversation.

"My side of anything! It's part of being a marauder!" Sirius said.

"I thought being a marauder was just pranking kids and Slytherins. Oh, and of course getting girls," Rose laughed.

"Well that's just the fun part; there is some hard work too." Remus said with fake seriousness. "C'mon, Rose. We should get home."

"Okay. Bye guys!" she said, and she and Remus vanished.

"Yeah I better go too." Lily said looking at her muggle watch that was given to her by her father, and a few seconds later she too was gone.

James and Sirius both apparated to James' house, closely followed by Meghan.

"Well I better go home, my mom is expecting me." Meghan said in less than a thrilled voice.

"Bye Meghan." James and Sirius said as Meghan exited the house.

"I'll come back later definitely." She said, and closed the door behind her, leaving Sirius and James alone.

"Let's play 'guess what I'm thinking!' I'll go first." Sirius said giving James no choice in whether or not he wanted to play. "Okay you're thinking about Lily?"

"No and what is it with people and thinking that I like Lily?"

"Who thinks you like her?" Sirius asked

"Meghan, Rose and now you." He answered

"Well anyways you're thinking about how mad you are that people think you like Lily." Sirius said.

"How did you guess?" James said sarcastically.

"Not only do I have the good looks but I have the brains."

"Yeah, okay." James laughed quietly.

"Now guess what I'm thinking."

"Okay you're thinking of a Turkey and meatball sandwich." James said without thinking or pausing. "Ew, by the way."

"Damn it, how do you do that?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Legilimency." James said simply.

"You cheated."

"The games had no rules."

"Well it does now."

"Good thing it has rules now that it's over."

Sirius crossed his arms and sat down.

"I'm mad at you." He said

"I'm sorry do you want a turkey and meatball sandwich?"

"Well we're best friends so I can't stay mad at you forever." Sirius said perking up immediatly and running into the kitchen.

James shook his head,

"Unbelievable." He said to himself following his best friend into the kitchen.

A/N: Chapter 5 will be up soon we swear...review in the meantime


	5. Train rides and Dinner Discussions

hello everybody! read and review, and I will love you forever!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Mum, I have to go!" Lily sighed impatiently, looking anxiously over at the clock that hung at Kings Cross Station.

"I know dear, I'm just going to miss you," Mrs. Evans said sadly. "Write often."

"I will mum, I promise. I love you."

"Love you too, Lily dear." With one last wave, Lily sprinted off toward the barrier, flew through it, and as she was running toward the train, her belongings scattered every which way.

"Ah bloody hell," She cursed, and started running around after her things, trying to ignore the piercing whistle warning her the train was leaving momentarily.

"Need some help?" a voice asked her from the steps of the Express, and she whirled around. James Potter was standing there very relaxed, leaning against the railing.

"Yes please," she sighed reluctantly, and James grinned, jumped off the train and began to help her.

"Y'know, you could just do this," James said.

"What?" Lily snapped, grabbing a pair of earrings off a newspaper that was lying on the station floor.

"Accio!" James said firmly, pointing his wand at a pair of jeans.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Lily cried, and whipped out her wand. "Accio! Accio! ACCIO!"

"Lily, the trains starting to move."

"Dammit! Accio! Accio! Accio!" Lily cried hurriedly, stuffing her things back into her trunk, and sprinted toward the moving train. To her relief, James jumped on first and helped her on, though she would never tell him she was happy he did. The two of them collapsed onto the floor and began laughing uncontrollably.

"Why I've never tried to catch a moving train before, I don't know," James hiccuped, and got up onto his feet.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" Lily grinned breathlessly, forgetting all about her supposed hatred for James and let him help her up.

"I would, but a) we probably wouldn't catch it this time and b) we have a prefect meeting to run."

"Bloody head duties," Lily pouted jokingly, following James into the Heads compartment.

"Ah they're not that bad, seeing as we get our own rooms and common room and everything!" James grinned excitedly, sitting down across from Lily.

"You're kidding! I've never had my own room in my life. Who told you?"

"Gideon, seeing as Fabian was head boy and all last year. You've never had your own room?"

"Nope, I've always had to share with my older sister, Petunia."  
"Do you get along?"

"Not at all. We were close when we were younger, but then after I got my Hogwarts letter, she got so unbelievably jealous she's hated me from that moment on."

"That's terrible!" James frowned.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, not one. I wish I did though, I've always wanted a little sister."

"Why a sister? They really arent all that much fun," Lily said, wrinkling her nose a bit and James laughed.

"Oh I dunno…just someone I could be all overprotective of. I can't be of Meghan cause she'd have my head for dinner, and I don't know Rose all that well, and you've always hated me…oh. Whoops."

"Er…this isn't awkward."

"Look Lily, I know I've been a jerk these past years, and I've finally gotten it through my head that you can't stand me, so since we're gonna be working together this year, I thought maybe I could turn over a new leaf so that we're not always arguing and having screaming matches."

"That would be nice. I'd get laryngitis a hell of a lot less."

"I'm sorry I've been so intolerable."

"I suppose I can forgive you…but you really embarrassed me when you asked me out all those times when everyone knew you didn't like me. It hurt a lot."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish there was someway to take it all back but there's not. I was stupid and naïve, and being a bastard to you was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done."

"That's really nice, Po-James," Lily smiled. "I suppose we can turn over a new leaf (I sound like my mom) this year."

"Great!" James said excitedly.

"What's great?" Remus asked curiously, walking into the room with Marlene, who replaced Lily as 7th year Gryffindor prefect, and Frank and Alice who were 6th year prefects for Gryffindor.

"Just ideas for the year," Lily said, not wanting a big fuss over her and James' possible healthier relationship.

"Ah, planning already. Another sign that points to 'Gryffindors have no lives,'" someone sneered from the doorway, and James cracked his knuckles as Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black and Rita Skeeter entered the room.

"Yeah cause you guys have huge ones, worshiping a murderous insane freak," Gideon Prewett smirked from the doorway, as he entered with the rest of the Ravenclaw prefects and the 5th year Gryffindor prefects. "Where's all the Hufflepuffs?"

"We're here!" Ashley Abbot said from the doorway, and she plus 5 other Hufflepuffs entered the room. "So is everyone here?"

"Yup I think so. But some are welcome to leave if they like," Frank scowled, glaring daggers at the Slytherin bunch. Before they could say anything, Lily cut in.

"So as you know, James and I are the new heads-

"Woah James? Did Dumbledore get pissed drunk or something?" Frank laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny," James said sarcastically.

"Since when have you called James…James?" Ashley asked Lily curiously, and Lily shrugged.

"Since we started working together. Now lets get this meeting over with so we can all get back to an enjoyable ride."

"Who says enjoyable anymore?" Rodolphus snorted.

"Me, and if you've got a problem with that, I'll gladly sort it out," Lily said darkly, glaring harshly at Rodolphus. He cowered a bit under her stare, and then turned to Bellatrix so he wouldn't have to look at Lily any longer. "Now pretty much the only things we need to let you know in this meeting are passwords and patrol hours. Our first real meeting will be on September 3d. These meetings will be weekly, every Wednesday at 7:00 PM to be exact, so make sure not to schedule Quidditch rehearsals at those times."

"Now, passwords," James said, taking over for Lily. "They're just incantations I hope you've learned over the years, so they should be fairly easy to remember. Gryffindor is _Expecto Patronum_, Hufflepuff is _Wingardium Leviosa_, Ravenclaw is _Aguamenti_, and Slytherin is _Scourgify_. I'm handing out patrol schedules, and if you have a problem conflicting with those times, you can swap with someone else," James instructed, and as he handed a schedule to Remus he whispered, "I made them up, and don't worry, all your times are no where near the full moon."

"I knew there was a reason why I've staid your friend all these years," Remus grinned.

"For the train ride, each set of prefects and me and Lily will patrol for an hour each. Gryffindor 5th years, you're patrolling starting now. Then Hufflepuff 5th years, then Ravenclaw 5th years, then Slytherin 5th years. Then the same order of houses but for 6th years, then 7th years, then Lily and me. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads no, and everyone started filtering out of the room.

"Guys, we're sitting in the normal compartment in the back. Let's go," Remus urged, not wanting to miss the food trolley.

"Don't worry, Sirius will buy enough to feed an army of giants and still have some left over," James laughed.

"Yeah I know, but he'll eat it all!" Remus whined, and started walking faster toward the compartment.

"You're here!" Sirius squeaked after the 3 had walked in.

"What the hell happened to your voice?" James asked, amused, taking a seat next to Meghan.

"Rose got pissed off again," Meghan grinned.

"You told her the spell!" Sirius squeaked again, but this time to Meghan. "I don't know the counter curse!"

"Sirius, mate. James made up that spell," Remus laughed. "Ask him."

"James?" Sirius asked weakly, looking up at him hopefully. Sighing, James took out his wand and muttered the counter curse. "I LOVE YOU PRONGS!" Sirius shouted in his normal voice, and threw his arms around his best friend.

"Okay mate, let go of me," James grimaced, and Sirius lowered his arms sheepishly.

"What'd he do this time?" Lily asked Meghan and Rose curiously.

"He was talking," Meghan laughed.

"Yeah, crap about Gideon," Rose frowned. "And by the way, he's not a pig headed man whore. I didn't contradict you on that one," she added, looking daggers at Sirius, who just shrugged.

"Er, Rose, yeah he is," Remus said sensibly.

"Remus, you're my brother, I can do so much more than make you talk like a mouse."

"Okay, shutting up now," Remus grinned, and Rose smirked.

"Hey Rose, what have I told you about smirking?" James asked slyly.

"That I look like-oh," she frowned, and instantly stopped smirking. "I'm going to find Gideon. I'll be back later." Rose disappeared into the hallway, leaving the rest of the group alone.

"So, how were the rest of your breaks?" Meghan asked Lily and Remus.

"Terrible. Petunia got engaged, and all she did was tell me brag about her wedding plans," Lily scowled.

"It's not Vernon is it?" Meghan asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, it is. I don't see why she brags about him, he's not good at anything. Except boring me to death."

"I am so sorry," Meghan said sympathetically. "When's the wedding?"

"April, so I have to go home for Easter break whether I want to or not."

"She wants you at the wedding?" Meghan asked, surprised.

"Oh gee, you're real nice," Lily said sarcastically and Meghan laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, she doesn't want me there, but mum is making her make me a bridesmaid."

"Let me guess, she's making the dresses pink," Meghan smirked.

"How did you know?" Lily asked with fake amazement. "God I hate her."

"I can see why," Remus frowned. "She sounds like a bitch."

"She is!" Meghan and Lily said at the same time.

"Now do you want a sister?" Lily asked James.

"I said I wanted a little sister, not an older sister," he pointed out.

"True, true."

"Wait, you guys were talking?" Sirius gaped.

"Er…yes."

"Like civilized people?" he made sure.

"Er…yes?"  
"Holy mother, I can't believe it!" he cried. "The day has finally come where there won't be any fighting in the halls, no screaming in the common room, no angry notes in class. My life is completely normal!"

"You're forgetting the Slytherins still exist," Meghan laughed, and Sirius pouted.

"Ruin my happy moment, thanks Meghan. Fun sucker."

"I love you too, Sirius."

"Awww really? We can prove it, you know," he winked, and Meghan looked at him, a little disgusted.

"Alright, how bout tonight?" she asked seductively, and Sirius' mouth dropped open. "We can meet in your dorm, and then I can kick your ass!" she grinned, and Sirius spirits collapsed.

"Sure, get my hopes up," he sulked. "You really are a fun sucker, you know."

"Actually I thought kicking your ass sounded fun," Meghan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah it really does," Lily agreed.

"Those in favor of kicking Sirius' ass say aye," James said. "Aye."

"Aye!" Remus grinned.

"Aye," Meghan and Lily said together.

"Aye," Sirius said, and then paused. "Wait, what are we voting on?" No one answered him due to the fact they were all laughing too hard. "You all suck," he pouted. "I'm going to go cry in the loo."

"Very manly, Pads," Remus managed to choke out. Sirius just stuck out his tongue at him, and left the room.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"I have no idea," Meghan laughed.

"Hello everyone!" Dumbledore smiled from the staff table. "Welcome to our first years, and welcome back to everyone else! I hope you all had an enjoyable train ride-

"Ha, see, Dumbledore says enjoyable," Lily whispered to James and Remus, who grinned.

"-And didn't get yourselves into too much trouble," he said, his blue eyes twinkling over in Sirius and James' direction. "I don't want to take up too much of your time because I am sure you are all just as hungry as I am-

"More," James, Sirius and Meghan all said at once.

"-So I will make these announcements quick. First of all, I would like to welcome Professor Howitt, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." A tall, bald man with a dark red beard stood up, and smiled warmly at the students. "I trust you will all treat him well, as this is also his first year of teaching. Secondly, the Forbidden Forrest is strictly forbidden, hence the title. No one should go in there unless given permission, which isn't granted often."

"Yeah just once a month," Remus whispered to Sirius and James.

"Thirdly, Hogsmeade is off limits to anyone below 3d year or without a parent or guardian signature. And lastly, our new Head Boy and Girl are James Potter and Lily Evans. If you have any questions, or simply don't want to be put in detention, the information is out there. So, dig in!"

"YES!" Sirius, James and Meghan cried happily, and instantly began piling mounds of food onto their plates.

"How they do it, I will never know," Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah cause you're so much better," Rose said sarcastically, looking down at his already filled plate which he was still adding to."

"Oh be quiet," Remus said, sticking his tongue out.

"See, why can't I have a sibling I can have fun with?" Lily whined, and Rose and Remus laughed.

"We don't have fun, Lily. Our relationship is strictly serious."

"Someone said my name?"

"We weren't talking about you, Sirius," Remus sighed.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who Peter is sitting with," James said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Who?"

"The Slytherins."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, look!" Lily said disbelievingly, looking over at the Slytherin table. Sure enough Peter was sitting inbetween Bellatrix and Severus Snape.

"Why that little rat," Sirius scowled. "I bet he was friends with them all along!"

"Why would you think that?" Rose asked curiously, looking over at the frightened looking boy. "He probably just got mislead and frightened. Maybe you should welcome him back into the Marauders," she suggested, her heart going out for the poor boy.

"He tried to kill you," Meghan pointed out.

"You say it so harshly…he merely tried to hold me underwater for a bit so that he wouldn't have to be jealous of me and Gideon any longer."

"You're too nice," Lily frowned. "You were bitching at him, Rose. You usually don't do that."

"No, not to Peter. Everyone else, yes. I've always felt bad for him though."

"Why's that?" James asked.

"Because in the Marauders, there's you three, James, Sirius and Remus, and then Peter. You three are all smart, brave, funny, laid back, outgoing, tall, fit, athletic…then there's Peter."

"I see what she means," Lily agreed.

"Yeah Peter was always being outshined by you guys. He probably felt like he could never be good enough," Meghan added.

"Huh. I never thought about it that way," James frowned. "Damn I feel bad, now. Do you think we should talk to him?"

"Not if he's befriending the Slytherins. Look at him!" Sirius scowled, looking over at the Slytherin table again where Peter was sitting, looking terrified.

"It couldn't hurt," Lily said. "I bet he'd be more than thrilled."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"99," Lily smiled.

"Fine. We'll talk to him tonight," Sirius relented.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Rose?" James asked her.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged, taking a bite out of her pork chop.

"You'd think if someone tried to kill you you'd remember." Sirius said

"Seriously, y'all have to get over that. I don't care anymore. So he was a little angry, so what? It's not like he'd do it again. And maybe if you actually stuck up for him once in a while and didn't completely ignore him most days, he'd actually become a better person because he'd have true friends."

"This is like the cheesiest conversation I've had in my life," Meghan laughed.

"I'm sure it's happier than other conversations you've had," James grinned, and Meghan grinned back, remembering the 'burning or drowning' conversation.

"Y'all? Why don't you go back to the states," Sirius smirked at Rose, who glared at him.

"I can say whatever the hell I want."

"Oooh touchy, are we," Sirius smirked. "Calm down, Red. I'm just playing with you."

"Why me?" Rose asked no one in particular, and buried her head in her arms.

"Because for some odd reason you hate me and I'd like to know how."

"Hey guys, Great Hall is clearing up. We should probably go," Meghan said.

"Alright. Hey James, what about our room?"

"You have your own room? Man you really are starting a better relationship," Sirius laughed, avoiding punches from both James and Lily.

"It's not ready yet. It'll be ready on Wednesday."

"Okay then. Thank god, I don't know what I'm going to do without our late night conversations," Lily said to Meghan and Rose, who nodded.

"Well we can still have them tonight and tomorrow!" Meghan said cheerfully. "C'mon lets go, I have to tell you something."

"Girls and their gossip," James sighed, shaking his head. "C'mon, we should probably go talk to Peter."

"I guess so," Remus said reluctantly. "Crap I gotta lead the first years. I'll meet you guys upstairs. Hey James, what about patrolling?"

"Patrolling doesn't start till tomorrow. I'm free!"

"Alright. See you guys in a minute." James and Sirius waved, and headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

"So what exactly are we going to say to Pete?" James asked.

"Probably something along the lines of…Rose forgives you so we thought we should too. I'm sorry we were such bastards when you tried to kill a girl over a guy?"

"No, too harsh. Knowing Peter, he'll probably start apologizing first anyway, and if he doesn't we'll improvise."

"Great plan. That's what we do when it comes to pranks. I still don't know if we should do this, though. What if he tries it again?"

"I doubt he will. He'll have to sit with the Slytherins again," James laughed. "You know he's afraid of them. Plus, we kinda have to. He knows all about Remus and he can tell everyone we're animagi."

"Keep it down," Rose hissed from behind them, and they jumped. "People can hear you."

"What are you doing on the guys staircase?" James asked curiously.

"I was hoping for a lucky night," she said sarcastically, and Sirius opened his arms wide.

"I am open for business."

"I'm closed," she scowled. "I need my stuff-some of it is in Remus' trunk."

"You couldn't fit it all in your own?" Sirius snorted.

"No, cause I'm not going back. I had to take everything I need from my room for after school as well."

"Is Remus?"

"Yes."

"Why arent you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just not," Rose said vaguely, walking over to Remus' trunk and pulling out a few items.

"Hey all," Meghan grinned. "Rose, Lily needs to tell us a story. But I need my pajamas. James, where's your trunk?"

"Right here," James sighed. "What is it with everyone packing their stuff in our trunks?" he asked Sirius.

"No one packed anything in mine," Sirius said happily.

"Actually, all my thongs are in your trunk," Meghan said seriously, and Sirius looked at her in surprise.

"You can't have it back!" Sirius cried, throwing his arms protectively around his trunk.

"Get your own women's underwear." Meghan laughed. "And I was just kidding. I don't have anything in your trunk."

"I knew that. And for your information, I have a whole drawer full," he bragged.

"Yeah cause that's something to be proud of," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going back-goodnight, boys."

"Night Rose!"

"You can just sleep here, Red."

"Sirius! My sister!" Remus sighed exasperatedly, coming into the room.

"Dude, I forgot."

"You have huge issues," Rose said, shaking her head. "Night Remus."

"G'night." Rose left the room, leaving Meghan alone with the Marauders.

"Well good luck with Peter," she said. "I should be going too."

"No stay! I'm nothing without you!" James cried dramatically, throwing his arms around her legs.

"Awww…Get over it!" Meghan laughed, shaking James off.

"You're nice," James pouted.

"Damn, you're turning into Sirius," Meghan said, wrinkling her nose, and Sirius looked indignant.

"Hey!"

"What? You both pout like 4 year olds now!"

"She's right, you know," Remus nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go and see what Lily has to tell me and Rose."

"Make sure you tell us!" Sirius said, waving goodbye.

"I won't!" Meghan said cheerfully. "Night everyone."

"G'night!" Meghan left the room, leaving the Marauders to wait impatiently for Peter.

"Where is he?" Sirius grumbled.

"Oh…you're still awake," Peter said weakly, coming into the room.

"Mhm, we are," James said.

"I'm sorry," Peter apologized again.

"Look Pete, Rose has forgiven you so we decided we really should too, seeing as we weren't even the ones you tried to kill," Sirius said.

"Alright Padfoot, let me and Remus do the talking," James said, shoving Sirius out of the way. "Sorry bout him, you know he doesn't know how to do anything." Peter let out a small laugh. "But when we saw you with the Slytherins, we felt so terrible, and the girls made us realize how horrible we've been to you and well…I forgive you."

"I do too," Remus said.

"You have my bow," Sirius said in a very elfish manner, and everyone looked at him strangely. "What? The moment reminded me of Lord of the Rings! Okay, I forgive you too. You three are no fun at all," he pouted.

"So you really forgive me?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Really."

"I don't know what possessed me to do that, anyway. I've always liked her…just seeing them snogging made me so angry…"

"I understand, Pete," Sirius said sympathetically, and everyone looked at him and surprise.

"You do, do you?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Understand what? I'm sleepy. What class do we have first tomorrow? Why can't pigs fly? Who created the boogyman?"

"Sirius, what the hell?" James laughed. "Just tell us if you like Rose."

"I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't!"

"Sure, Padfoot," Peter said skeptically. "But also…Snape and Malfoy made me do it."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, the blonde kid that graduated three years ago? He's good friends with Snape, and Snape lives in the same neighborhood as me, and well, they told me that if I didn't do it then they'd get Voldemort to torture my parents."

"What?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. I don't see why they want her dead, I mean, she's so nice! But they were saying they wanted all of you dead and Meghan and Lily too."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I know it's not just because you're Gryffindors, it's something bigger," Peter said. "They wouldn't tell me exactly but I overheard them."

"Damn, Pete. I'm so sorry about all this," Sirius said.

"It's alright. I tried to commit murder, that's not something I'm exactly proud of. My stupid scaredy cat got in the way."

"Don't worry about it Pete, we forgive you. And so do the girls. So, once again you are Mr. Wormtail."

"Thanks guys. I never thought you'd forgive me."

"I'm glad we did. And we need to keep tabs on Snape. I want to find out what they're up to," Remus frowned.

"We should get to sleep," James suggested. "See you all in the morning."

"Night Prongs."

"So what's this story you have to tell us?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well it's about James."

"Oh this is getting good already," Meghan grinned.

"Well he's just being so sweet…it's weird. Like he helped me onto the train, and he said that being a bastard to me was one of the stupidest mistakes of his life, and I don't know if he's just doing all this cause we're working together or if he actually wants to be my friend."

"I think he wants to be friends," Meghan said. "If it was just working you guys would be a lot less friendlier. I'm surprised you forgave him this quickly."

"Well I haven't all together, but I'm seeing how being nice turns out. Plus he was being so nice about it, I couldn't very well say no I still hate you."

"So you still hate him?" Rose asked, confused.

"No…yes…I don't know! He's just changed."

"He really has. I didn't see a slutty girl with him all summer." Meghan said.

"No way!" Lily said, amazed.

"Yes way."

"Wow he really has changed."

"Told you."

"Look guys, hate to cut this conversation short, but it's 1:00," Rose pointed out.

"It is? How'd that happen?" Meghan asked.

"The clocks broken," Lily laughed. "But we really should get to bed, we don't want to be miserable our first day."

"True enough. Night everyone," Meghan yawned.

"G'night."

* * *

hope you liked it and please review? 


	6. The First Day

A/N:Enjoy

James pounded on the bathroom door for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning.

"I need to get in there _before_ breakfast is over Sirius!" he cried, still wearing his boxers and sleep shirt.

There was no reply from inside.

"SIRIUS YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE OR I SWEAR I WILL BLAST THIS DOOR OPEN AND THEN BEAT YOU INTO A PLACE THAT GOD ONLY INTENDED NICE THINGS FOR!" James yelled, then plopped down angrily on his bed.

There was no reply from the bathroom.

"That's it!" James pulled out his wand and walked furiously to the door of the bathroom.

Remus quickly jumped up and grabbed him holding him back but James pushed on.

Rose, Meghan and Lily walked through the doors of the boys' dormitory, fully dressed, and fell upon this scene.

"What a great start for a great day." Meghan laughed as James stopped pulling towards the door causing Remus to fly backwards.

"Sirius has been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes." Peter explained from his bed. "See James, this is why you get up before him."

James glared at Peter.

"Sorry, not helping."

Sirius suddenly emerged from the bathroom.

"Finally!" James rushed passed Sirius into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What's wrong with him? Hey girls!" he said cheerfully then turned to Rose. "Hey Red." He winked.

"And I thought today was gonna be fight free." Remus said quietly to Lily as Rose opened her mouth.

"Huh, you'd think 45 minutes in a bathroom would improve your looks but no, you're still as ugly as I remembered." She said crossing her arms.

"And you'd think 7 hours of sleep would make someone less of a bitch but…oh…I guess not." Sirius smirked, knowing he would set Rose off. He was right.

"Sirius, for one day could you not be a big pig headed bastard?" Rose said her fists clenched.

"Sure, but only if you'll sleep with me the night before." Sirius said.

"Ugh!" Rose stormed off down the stairs.

"I better go calm her down before she tries to come back and kill you." Lily said following Rose. "Good one Sirius."

"I try." Sirius shrugged.

She shook her head and walked out of the room.

Meghan crossed the room and sat down on James' bed.

"Aren't you gonna go calm her down?" Peter asked.

"No. You could have a million people to try and calm her down and it wouldn't work she's more emotional than a pregnant woman!" Meghan said

"I doubt she's more emotional than a pregnant woman." Sirius said.

"Doesn't how she gets so angry over you just calling her Red prove it?" James said stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Oh and by the way…5 minutes, Sirius, not 45…5, that's how long it took me to shower and get dressed and ready."

"Well sure that shows that she's easily irritated but I mean when my mom was pregnant with Regulus, she was even more of a bitch to me then usual."

"Allright you've made your point but have you ever cried from dropping your quill?" Meghan asked.

"No, did she really do that?" Sirius asked, the others in the room nodded as well.

"Yes, well that was when she was pmsing but…"

"Allright! You're out of here!" James began trying to push her out the door as she tried to resist.

"Oh, get over it!" Meghan said struggling under James' strength. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and carried her to the door. "No fair you're too fat for me to do that to you!"

"I am not fat you're just weak!" James laughed back placing her down outside their room; Meghan slapped him on the arm. "OW!"

"Oh yeah _I'm_ weak." Meghan laughed. "Allright I'll go now, see you at breakfast!" she ran down the stairs to the common room, as James closed the door behind her.

"_Anapneo." _Lily sighed as she once again stopped Sirius from choking "Seriously Sirius, you have to eat slower, and then you won't choke."

"You sound like his mother." James said.

Lily glared at him.

"Sorry old habits die hard." He said and went back to eating.

"Yeah Sirius you have to take your time eating the food." Meghan said.

"Shut up you hypocrite." Sirius said grabbing more bacon.

"I eat fast, you inhale food, there's a difference."

Rose laughed as she took another small bite out of her sausage.

"Rose, are you allright?" James said quietly aside to Rose, "I mean you're hardly talking and not to mention eating."

"I'm just not hungry." She said.

"Is this about Gideon?" he asked.

"Why do you think it's about him?" she asked back.

"Because earlier in the summer you said that Gideon wants you to loose weight."

"I never said that."

"No, but you hinted around it." James said.

"It's not him, I swear I'm just not hungry I mean over the summer I woke up and ate at like 11 so seeing as it's like 8…I'm not hungry."

James went to open his mouth.

"Drop it." She glared at him

"Oy James!" a voice called out from behind them and a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to James.

"Hey Toby, what's up?" James greeted the new comer

"Hey." Everyone else said

"Hey guys, listen James, you're still Quidditch captain right?"

"Yeah."

"Awright, so when're tryouts do y'know?"

"Maybe this weekend, I want to start training early so because half the team graduated last year and so I want to get as much practicing in before out first match against Hufflepuff."

"Sweet. Oh, McGonagall wanted me to give you the list of hopefuls that are gonna try out." Toby said handing over a piece of paper.

"Thanks." James said, Toby nodded then walked away.

Sirius leaned over his shoulder and read the list along with him.

"Looks like a good turn out." James said

"Yep." Sirius said a moment later when he finished reading the list. "I mean more than half the list is girls. Like, Christy Maraschino sounds like someone I should be doing."

"Wait the girl's name is how you decide whether or not to go out with her?" Rose asked, her temper rising.

"Uh…Yeah! I mean would you go out with a…Tess Tickle?" Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh understand, I mean that's why I won't go out with you, Dick Israel Small." Rose smirked at Sirius.

"That's not my…HEY!" Sirius said

The group exploded with laughter.

Sirius took a bite out of his bacon.

"Come on I'm anything _but_ that, I mean I'm more of a Allota Dick." He said proudly.

"Padfoot…Allota's a girl's name." Remus said and once again the group roared with laughter.

"Damn it." Sirius muttered to himself.

"If you're gonna have a girl's name have one more fitting like Anita Dick." Meghan said.

The group continued to laugh.

"We better head to class." Lily said looking at her watch after the gang caught their breath.

The group got up and walked out of the great hall down to the dungeons.

"So who do you think would win in a fight, me or James?" Sirius asked.

"James." Rose said the remainder of the group nodded.

"WHAT? I would so win." Sirius protested.

"If you say so." James laughed.

"Well I'd at least beat Remus, right?" Sirius asked desperately.

"It'd be close." Meghan said.

"What, I would defiantly win against that wimp."

"Thanks man." Remus said.

"Me and Peter?"

"I'm not sure." Lily said.

"Me and Meghan?" his voice was getting very high.

"Meghan would whoop your ass so bad." Rose said.

"Oh now you're being unrealistic." Sirius said crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" James said.

"Yes."

"You really think you'd win in a fight against Meghan?"

"Yes."

"You're on then." Meghan said calmly.

"What?"

"I said you're on, you think you can beat me well there's only one way to find out." Meghan said smiling.

"Aw whom I kidding you'd win." Sirius admitted.

Meghan smirked as they entered the Potions room. Rose took her seat next to Lily. Peter sat next to Remus, James sat next to Toby and Meghan sat next to Sirius.

"So Sirius," Meghan whispered as their Potions teacher Professor Moriel "Aren't you a little embarrassed that I can win in a fight over you?"

"No."

"Why not? I would be." Meghan said

"Well it's not my strength or ability to beat people up that makes me Hogwarts Casanova."

"Oh and why exactly is it that make girls fawn over you so?" Meghan asked.

"Well first, my good looks, second is how sensitive and caring I am." Meghan snorted at this, but Sirius continued. "Third is my ability in bed which is spread around the school like a disease, and lastly it's that I'm amazing at Quidditch."

Professor Moriel rambled on, on how to make Felix Felicitous.

"So girls won't mind if you get beat up by a girl?"

"No as long as I have any of those four qualities and luckily I have all of them."

"Yeah Mr. Sensitive, what was the name of the last girl you slept with?"

"I should know that, shouldn't I?"

"Ya think? You know what your new name is Alpha Kenny Juan."

"I don't get it."

"Give it a second…and…"

"Oh!"

"There it is! Anyways, what if you were beaten by a girl in any of the other qualities?"

"Well I can't be beaten by a girl in good looks, although you, Rose and Lily are coming close."

"Awww thank you, I guess you are sensitive."

"I didn't say you were hotter than me, you know that right?"

"Okay sensitive moment's gone."

"Anyways, if the girl knew that another girl was better than me in bed, it's not a problem seeing as she'd be a lesbian."

"True, true." Meghan agreed

"And girls aren't as good at Quidditch as boys."

"Wait a minute, what?" Meghan asked angrily

"It's a proven fact that guys are better at Quidditch than girls."

"Proven by who?"

"Some guy."

"Well you've convinced me." Meghan said sarcastically.

"No James told me."

"But what about the Holyhead Harpies? That's an entire team of girls." Meghan said not even trying to listen to what Professor Moriel was saying.

"Oh believe me I know about the team of girls, but I still think that guys are better because sure there's one team of girls and how many of guys? And check out the Gryffindor team, there are always more guys than girls."

"Fine then I'll try out for the team and I'll show that girls are better than guys at Quidditch."

"Have you ever played Quidditch?"

"No."

"What part will you try out for?"

"I don't know."

"You're really gonna try out?"

"Yep."

"Fine, hold on." Sirius took out a piece of paper and quickly scratched something down on it, then folded it up and tossed it at James while Moriel was writing something on the board. A few moments later James tossed a different piece of paper back. Sirius unfolded it and slapped it down on the table in front of Meghan then handed her a quill.

Meghan signed it.

"So you're _really_ gonna try out?"

"Well I just signed the list of people trying out for the team so I'm guessing it's a yes." She smiled.

When Potions was over the group walked to their next class.

"So Padfoot, why'd you need the tryout sheet?"

"Meghan's trying out for the team."

"Really? Great, what position?" James asked Meghan

"Don't know." Meghan answered.

They entered History of Magic class to see Professor Binns floating at the head of the classroom. They took their seats and a few minutes later class began.

A/N: if you review with ideas we'll most likely use them...just saying...hint hint...


	7. Electronic Babies

hello everyone! sorry about the delay, there was a ton of stuff going on, so we didn't get any writing done. kay well hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

"So you're trying out for the Quidditch team?" Lily asked Meghan, amazed. "I didn't even know you played Quidditch!"

"I don't," Meghan pointed out. "Last time I was even on a broom was…three years ago."

"So you really are going to try out?" Lily sighed. "I don't know if this is such a great idea…"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Meghan shrugged. "I'm just doing it to show Sirius he's wrong."

"There's tons of girls trying out, remember?" Lily asked. "The whole thing with Tess Tickle and Dick Israel Small…"

"Wow I forgot about that," Meghan laughed, remembering the rather interesting conversation they had at the breakfast table the day before. "But honestly, Lily, I bet you most of them are trying out just to get with the guys on the team."

Lily snorted. Meghan just shrugged, and stood up.

"So wanna help me practice?" she asked Lily hopefully. "Tryouts are next week."

"I can't…I have the prefects meeting to run with James in like an hour."

"James too?" Meghan groaned. "Who's gonna help me? I can't ask Sirius he's got some project, and Remus is terrible…"

"I'm terrible too, remember? But Rose can kind of play Quidditch. After all, she's dating the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team," Lily pointed out. "Oh wait." She began snickering "I forgot to tell you, they were paired up to work on a project in Muggle studies."

Meghan just looked at Lily and began laughing uncontrollably.

"No way! They are going to kill each other by the end of the week!"

"Oh yes way…and you'll never believe what the project is."

"What?"

"The whole year is on muggle…muggle marriage!" Lily laughed.

"Marriage?" Meghan choked.

"Yes! The first part of the year they have to make preparations for the fake wedding that luckily they won't have to perform, and then the second half of the year…" here Lily had to take a deep breath from laughing so hard-"they have to take care of a baby!"

"A WHAT?" Meghan shrieked with laughter.

"An electronic baby and they can't use any magic…the new muggle studies teacher thinks the class should learn about the muggle way of life through actions, not text books. How funny is that?"

"Oh dear god, I don't know how they're going to make it," Meghan gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "In fact, I probably don't even have to practice seeing as Sirius won't be alive to see me prove him wrong."

"What I would pay to see them right now…"

"Wanna go spy on them?" Meghan asked hopefully.

"Nah, I have to leave soon. James and I are meeting half an hour before the actual meeting starts so that we have time to prepare what we're going to discuss."

"Wow, you're still calling him James!" Meghan said proudly. "I never even knew you knew each other's first names."

"Oh shut up," Lily laughed, playfully slapping Meghan on the arm.

"So how are you two getting along?"

"Fairly. We haven't had a huge blow out of an argument. Yet."

"I'll keep my ear plugs with me at all times, just incase." Meghan teased, and Lily glared at her.

"I'm going to go meet James," Lily said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck! Geez, both my best friends are gonna die…"

"On be quiet," Lily said, sticking her tongue out.

"Real mature, Lil."

"I try."

"Whyyy?" Sirius moaned for what must have been the 70th time in the past half hour he and Rose had been working.

"Because the world hates us," Rose snapped. "It's not like I'm having the time of my life."

"Every girl has the time of their life when they're with me," Sirius said arrogantly, and Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Guess I'm not a girl."

"So you admit it," Sirius smirked.

"Ha! Give me three reasons why I wouldn't be a girl."

"Er…"

"Ha!"

"Hey I haven't seen what's under that skirt."

"SIRIUS!" Rose whispered angrily.

"What? How am I supposed to know if you have a dick or not? Those could be very, _very _large man boobs."

"Whyyy?" Rose moaned, slamming her head on the table. "Why does that bloody teacher hate me?"

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life," Sirius mimicked, and Rose immediately sat on her hands to restrain herself from punching him. "Oooh now you're feeling your own butt? Haven't seen Gideon lately?"

"That's it!" Rose cried angrily, and as she was about to lunge for Sirius, Meghan walked in.

"Y'know, somehow I imagined I'd walk into something like this," Meghan sighed, pushing Rose back into her seat. "Rose, don't kill Sirius. Sirius, don't hit on Rose because you know Remus would have your head for dinner, plus I'm getting rather tired of this. And Rose, do you know where Gideon is?"

"He's in the Ravenclaw common room. Why?"

"Cause someone has to help me with Quidditch and James has a prefect meeting to run," Meghan whispered in her ear.

"Ohhhh. Well Gideon is a prefect too, remember?"

"Dammit! Ugh I suppose I'll go find Toby. See you two later!" Meghan said cheerfully, waved, and left the library.

"Hey guys," Remus said casually, walking in right as Meghan was walking out. "What's up?"

"We're on a date," Sirius said. "I'm getting ready to pop the question."

"WHAT?" Remus asked, receiving a nasty look from Madam Pince.

"Muggle Studies, mate, chill!" Sirius laughed.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that."

"Shouldn't you be with Dorcas, getting to ready to pop your question?" Rose asked.

"No I have to go to a prefects meeting in…" Remus checked his watch, and his eyes popped out of his head. "Five minutes! Don't kill each other!" Remus ran out of the library and tore down the hallways until he reached the meeting room.

"Remus! Just in time!" James grinned. "Everyone ready to start?"

"Oh for god's sake get on with it!" Regulus groaned.

"Shut up," Gideon said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you Gideon," Lily said. "Now let's get started."

"Exciting meeting, eh?" James asked the red head in front of him.

"Mmm. I could just pulverize those Slytherins," Lily said angrily. "The nerve of them!"

"Now do you see why I always tortured them?"

"Well I knew how nasty they were before…but yes." James grinned. "No, you can't do it. Remember our game of Operation?"

"Yes, but you said to screw it, remember?"

"Dammit. Oh, McGonagall asked us to stop in her office after the meeting. Discussing our head duties and stuff."

"Oh fun," James yawned, and Lily laughed.

"Tired, are we?"

"Just a little. Oh we get our own rooms tonight!"

"I forgot about that! I don't have anything packed."

"Yeah me neither. Damn, now I'll have to be awake even longer," James whined.

"Oh suck it up," Lily grinned.

"So did you hear Sirius and Rose have to work together in Muggle Studies?" James asked her on their way to McGonagall's office.

"Rose was complaining about it for _at least_ 30 minutes…I don't know what is wrong with that professor, seriously, two of her students are gonna die just because of that stupid class."

"You should have seen Sirius. He was sitting on his bed wrapped up in ways to make her angry."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, unfortunately I am," sighed James, and he knocked on the door of McGonagall's office.

"Come in," she said, and the two Heads opened the door. "Ah, I was hoping I'd see you. Sit down." Lily and James did as instructed, and McGonagall stood up. "I have called you in here today to discuss your head duties. The two of you will have meetings every Monday night from 7-9 in the evening to file detention paperwork, plan events and anything else needed to be done that evening. If I find out that you are skipping these meetings, there will be consequences. After all, the school's events are planned and organized by the two of you. Another thing helpful to know is that this year is Hogwarts 1000th year anniversary."

"1000 years?" Lily asked, amazed. "Wow we gotta make this year big." James grinned, and McGonagall frowned.

"Don't even think about big pranks, Mr. Potter."

"But Professor," James whined.

"No! You are Head Boy! What kind of an example would you be setting?" McGonagall scolded.

"A bad one," James sighed sadly.

"Now, I know that Dumbledore would dearly like a ball at the end of the year this year to celebrate this anniversary."

"Then we'll make one happen," Lily told her. "Oh this sounds like fun!" James looked at her a little strangely, but reluctantly agreed.

"Good then. Any other events you can think of, bring them to me before you bring them to the Prefects. I would like to…approve them first," McGonagall said, looking at James.

"We will," Lily smiled.

"Thank you. Your common room and rooms are ready now. The entrance is on the 2nd floor, the Portrait of Bemulia the Banshee."

"Why her?" James asked.

"Scared?" Lily smirked, and James looked indignant.

"No way!"

"Suree," she grinned. "What's the password?"

"Hinkypunk, you are free to go now. Your things have already been put in the new dorm."

"Er…our stuff wasn't packed," James pointed out.

"Mr. Potter, these house elves have been picking up after you for the past 7 years. I think they know what things belong to you by now," McGonagall said tersely, and James grinned sheepishly.

"Goodnight, Professor," Lily smiled, and left the room, James following closely after her. "So, any ideas in mind for this year?"

"Part-ay!"

"James, _school_ events, not Marauder bashes."

"Hmph."

"I think we should do something special for all the Holidays," Lily said, and James looked at her.

"Don't we always?"

"No! Valentines Day usually goes unnoticed, as does St. Patrick's Day and Easter…This year is really special, we should try and make it a year to remember!"

"There's an easier way to do that," James mumbled, and Lily laughed.

"If you want to help Sirius with a FEW pranks here and there, I'll cover for you."

"You-you? Lily Evans, girl who has hated my guts for the past 7 years, ratted out on me every time she caught me breaking a rule, yelled at me for hexing Slytherins and thought my pranks were immature is going to _cover_ for me?" James asked disbelievingly.

"Why not? If we want to make this year a year to remember we have to have something that will catch people's attention!" Lily pointed out. "As much as I love the idea of a dance, it won't be enough to make this year different."

"We should make a special room."

"What do you mean?"

"A special room with a Jacuzzi where people can go and…"

"Finish that sentence and I will change the password of our room so you can't get in," Lily threatened. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me like the brother you never had!" James grinned hopefully, and Lily laughed.

"Y'know, you really aren't all that bad."

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth," said James, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious…you've changed a lot over the summer."

"Well I knew that if I was going to be Head Boy, I needed to act more like an adult and less like an immature prick."

"I didn't think you thought you were an immature prick."

"Yes, well…you finally got that through my head at the end of 6th year."

"It only took 6 years," Lily smirked. "Hinkypunk."

"What about them?" James asked, confused.

"Er…we need to get into our room?" Lily told him slowly.

"Ohh. Whoops."

"Nice going…wow."

"Wow what?"

"Look at this place!" Lily breathed, stepping inside. "It's brilliant!"

"It's just as big as the Gryffindor common room! And we're only two people!"

"It's bigger!" Lily squealed.

"Hey are they calling us fat?" James asked, and Lily looked at him strangely. "Yeah that wasn't funny."

"No, it really wasn't. Oh I love it!"

"Why is it blue?" James asked, disgruntled.

"Because they're not gonna change the colour everytime there's a new Head of House!" Lily pointed out. So we have really light blue walls. With a really, really pretty bronze border. Deal with it."

"There's dark blue furniture," James muttered.

"Yes, it looks like we're in the ocean," Lily sighed, and James looked at her oddly. "What?"

"You are really strange. Where's the red?"

"In the bathroom!" Lily called from the very roomy bathroom in between their bedrooms. "Red walls, gold toilet and tub."

"MY ROOM IS YELLOW!" James shouted, and Lily walked into the bedroom with the name 'James Harold Potter' written on the door.

"Wow. It looks like you're living inside a bee," Lily snorted, looking at the light yellow walls and black furniture."

"Well you probably have the green room," James said, and Lily shrugged.

"I happen to think green is a lovely colour, and I don't hate it just because it's Slytherin's house colour," Lily said maturely, and walked into the bedroom with Lily Marie Evans written on the door, James at her heels. "Yup it's green. Oh with a silver border! How pretty!" James just rolled his eyes.

"Hey how come your furniture isn't green or silver?" James asked.

"Green furniture? _Silver_ furniture?" Lily snorted. "I pity your wife when you need to decorate a house."

"Don't worry, I'll call you to do our decorating for us," James said sarcastically. "I get black furniture."

"So? There's gold plumbing in the bathroom!"

"Hey… there's wood furniture in the common room too!"

"You can't have blue desks!" Lily cried. "Or bronze!"

"Look at us. We're arguing about furniture."

"Good lord. We are some strange people."

"No shit. Hey, at least there's one thing we can agree on."

"We can agree on something else, too," Lily grinned, and James raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"We both love having Queen sized beds instead of 4 posters," Lily said, and James laughed.

"Yeah, you're right on that one."

"Where were you last night?" Rose asked Lily as she sat down for breakfast the following morning.

"Wait a minute…Lily didn't come back last night?" Sirius asked, and Meghan and Rose shook their heads. "James didn't either!"

"What did you do?" Meghan asked her, and Lily just laughed.

"Calm down you guys! We got our own common room last night with our own bedrooms."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Remus breathed, and James just rolled his eyes.

"You guys are mental," Lily snorted. "So what's new? I see you all are still alive, that's good."

"Well Sirius and Rose had some near death experiences, but they came out alive," Peter laughed. "Unluckily," he muttered looking at Rose so no one could here. Although he was indeed sorry for pushing her into the pool, he still wanted her boyfriend.

"With only a few scratches on us," Sirius said darkly, and Rose bit her lip.

"I said I'm sorry! What more can I do?"

"You can kiss it to make it better," Sirius grinned.

"Why do I even bother?" Rose asked no one in particular, and then looking at her friend's puzzled faces she explained. "I slapped him and he got a nasty bruise."

"You slapped him?" James gaped. "And gave him a bruise? Wow for someone so tiny I never thought you could scar someone so…"

"Big?" Meghan suggested. "Why'd you do it?"

"This is the way he 'proposed' for muggle studies-so wanna go to America, get mad drunk, get married by an Elvis impersonator then have mad hot passionate bunny sex in the middle of the Playboy Mansion?"

"Hey I thought it was a good proposal," Sirius sniffed.

"You need to tell the teacher how you proposed, you jackass. Wait till you tell that crazy ass professor what you said," Rose said wryly, and Sirius gulped.

"I'll lie."

* * *

RRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW please 


	8. The kiss

Saturday fell upon Hogwarts with a Hallelujah. Whether it was time to catch up on homework, planning new pranks, or practicing Quidditch, the weekend was much needed.

Remus sat in the common room; working on his ancient ruins homework when an explosion of yelling coming from the hall out side interrupted him.

He rolled his eyes taking a correct guess as to what all the racket was about.

He stood up and walked to the door, throwing it open to see Rose and Sirius having a shouting match.

"I won't touch the fucking thing!" Sirius exclaimed to Rose. "Taking care of babies is a woman's job!" Sirius exclaimed

"Well grow some boobs and a vagina, cause I won't be taking care of it all the time!" Rose yelled.

Sirius and Rose glared at each other, not even noticing that Remus had opened the door.

Sirius broke the silence.

"Fine I'll help take care of Sirius Jr." Sirius said and began to turn around.

"There is no way in hell that we are naming it Sirius Jr." Rose said crossing her arms and giving Sirius a death glare. "We don't even have the baby yet. We don't even know if the baby is a boy! We have to get married first. But you honestly thought there was a chance I'd go for Sirius Jr?" Rose snorted.

"Sirius is a good name." Sirius said indignantly.

"The hell it is!" Rose threw her arms over her head.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" he asked.

"I can't stand Sirius Sr, why would I even think of naming a baby after him?" Rose said exasperatedly.

"Sirius Jr. will not be a girl."

"It could be! And we're not naming anything Sirius Jr.!"

"Well then fine Sirius is out, what are we going to name the damn kid?"

"I don't know!" she said angrily

"Well that's a good name, why didn't I think of that?!" Sirius said, laughing at his joke.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked off, fuming.

Sirius turned to Remus.

"Oh hey Moony…when did you get here?" he asked.

"Sirius, why are you arguing about the baby? You just got engaged like 2 days ago! You're supposed to be planning the wedding."

"Oh. Whoops."

James and Lily were sitting in their common room doing homework, trying to avoid the awkward silence that was present in the room. Occasionally one of them would strike up a conversation or ask a question about the homework, but other than that it was almost silence between them.

During one of the silences a loud pounding came from the door.

"Just a second." James said glancing over at Lily who shrugged. He walked over and opened the door and before he knew it, Rose was storming past him and plopping down onto one of the couches. James closed the door and sighed.

"How the hell are you friends with that bastard?!" Rose asked James.

"I assume you're talking about Sirius." James said returning to his seat.

"The hell I am!" she said

"Wait so who do you mean?" James asked confused about who she was talking about.

"Sirius!" she said.

"But…you…said!" James began

"Never mind what I said, Sirius is an arrogant childish pig headed bastard."

"You make no sense." James said sporting a confused look.

Rose glared at him.

"I already have half the marauders on my list, don't you get on there too." She said.

"Who else besides Sirius?" Lily butted in.

"Well you can't expect me to love Peter after trying to kill me, can you?" Rose said

"That is a valid point." Lily shrugged.

"Anyway…" Rose said, irritated. "Sirius is an idiot…obsessed with himself…IQ somewhere between a monkey and a rock…son of a mother fucking BASTARD!" Rose yelled knowing she didn't make much sense.

"I think you like him." James said, then, a few milliseconds later realized that what he said was a HUGE mistake.

"WHAT!"

"Never mind." He said hoping she'd forget about it, knowing she wouldn't.

"NO! You…I…FUCK!" she stormed off once again throwing the door open to reveal Meghan.

"Hey Rose."

"Hi," Rose said weakly, and left the room, while Meghan stepped in.

"How long have you been out there?" Lily asked.

"Well only a few minutes, I was gonna knock but figured I'd eavesdrop instead. And by the way James…that is the worst thing to say when a girl is fuming about a guy!" Meghan plopped down on the couch.

"I know." James said. "Now."

"So why are you here?" Lily said.

"I need to borrow James to help me practice."

"Sorry we need to go over some head stuff that'll take a little while." James said glancing at Lily.

"Damn it. Try outs are next week and I barely_ remember_ the game."

"I thought you said you've never played before." James said.

"Well…" Meghan began. "I've played before, yes, and I'm good, otherwise I wouldn't challenge Sirius. But it was a long time ago and I need to refresh my memory."

"Why haven't you told us before?" Lily asked

"Oh please, you two couldn't keep a secret even if you had no mouths." Meghan rolled her eyes.

"Yes we could!" Lily fought back.

"Oh come on, I know you, you…" she pointed to Lily, "…would strike up a casual conversation and it' would be dropped and eventually Sirius would be told, And you're even worse…" she pointed at James. "…You would tell Sirius right away." Meghan said.

James and Lily said nothing, knowing she was right.

"So you do know the game?" James broke the quick silence that fell amongst them.

"Well sort of I mean my aunt played for the Holyhead Harpies and she kind of taught me how to play when I was very young." Meghan began. "But I hardly remember the game and I definitely need to practice. Oh and you two can't tell anyone about this…ever!" Meghan warned them.

"Fine."

"Okay."

The two agreed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door James got up and walked over to open it.

"I forgot my purse." Rose said grumpily as she dragged her feet along glaring at James the whole way.

"Oh Rose, is Gideon busy?" Meghan asked.

"Don't think so."

"Great, do you know where he is?"

"Library I think." Rose guessed.

"James, it'd be great if you could mention to Sirius that I'm practicing right now so he can stop by and watch and think I'm bad." Meghan said "But say nothing else!"

"UGGGGHHH! Don't even mention that name around me!" Rose exited the room.

"See you guys later." Meghan rushed out of the room and headed towards the library to ask Gideon to help her practice.

As soon as she left, James turned to Lily.

"So do you have a list?" he asked her.

"Excuse me?"

"A list like Rose's, you know a list of people who you hate, or even a list of people you'd go out with, have sex with."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not Sirius!" Lily corrected him.

James laughed.

"Fine how about just the people you hate, or would go out with."

"Give me a good reason why I would do that?" Lily said getting back to her homework.

"Uhhhh…" he began

"Exactly." She laughed.

"We better get going on planning this thing for Halloween." James said.

"Wow, James Potter getting to work early?" Lily said in fake shock.

"Surprising I know, but hey, I'm a changed man." He said.

"Sure you are." Lily said sarcastically.

"Yeah I am, you've even said so yourself."

"No, you're right." Lily said. "I mean you haven't asked me out once this year or done more than ten pranks yet."

"Damn straight!" James said laughing. Lily joined.

Lily couldn't hope but notice exactly how much James _had _changed. She loved being around him and enjoyed their conversations.

As Meghan walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Gideon, Remus and Sirius began talking inside the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you really think Sirius is a bad name?" Sirius asked Remus

"In general no, for you, yes." Remus said leaning over homework.

"Why's it bad for me?" Sirius asked looking over a t Remus's paper trying to copy an answer down.

"Are you serious?" Remus asked

"Why yes I am." Sirius giggled like a little school girl at his overused joke.

"And there you go." Remus said getting back to his homework.

"There I go…where?" Sirius asked deciding to give up on doing his homework.

"There you go…that's the reason why the name Sirius is bad for you."

"Ohhh…I don't get it."

"Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Remus said on the verge of becoming irritated.

"Yes please."

"Okay your name is Sirius, ya with me so far?" Remus said. Sirius nodded, Remus continued. "It sounds like Serious meaning not funny, can I go on."

"I think I got it."

"You are anything but serious."

"But my name is Sirius so how can I be anything but Sirius?"

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?" Remus said throwing his arms up over his head.

"I'm just kidding ya, I knew what you were talking about all along." Sirius laughed.

Before Remus jumped across the table and strangled Sirius a paper airplane came flying into the room.

"Oh look it's a note from James!" Sirius said getting up and recognizing his friend's writing. "It says that Meghan's going down to practice with Gideon. I'm gonna go down and see how bad she really is." Sirius said after scanning the note.

Sirius waved goodbye to Remus and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. When he reached it he snuck into the stands and began to watch. He saw that she wasn't very good and began to get up and walk back to the castle when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"NO WAY!" Sirius exclaimed.

Meghan walked onto the pitch with Gideon with a box filled with the three types of balls in Quidditch. They set them down.

"How much do you already know?" Gideon asked, as he unlocked the chains on the box.

"I know how to do all the positions and all the balls; I just need to learn which one I'm best at." Meghan said. "And I will probably need a ton of practice when I do find the position I'm best at."

"Allright, do you remember which one you liked the best?" he asked.

"Nope." Meghan smiled "But not seeker because James is a seeker and there can't be two seekers on a team, you know that." She laughed.

He smiled.

"Okay so we'll work on beater today." He said. "Now I'll release a bludger…" he said waving his wand to create a hoop out of nowhere and making it hover. "You try and hit the bludger through the hoop. Ready?"

"Okay." Meghan said, noticing Sirius hiding behind a chair in the audience.

Gideon released the bludger and Meghan swung and hit it close to the hoop but missing on purpose. She smiled knowing that Sirius would be so surprised at tryouts.

Although knowing she could do it, she continued to miss. She saw Sirius stand up and look towards the castle. She took this as an advantage and swung at the bludger causing it to soar perfectly through the hoop.

Gideon took a few steps towards her and gave her a high five.

"Nice one Meghan I knew you could do it."

"S_o did I." _ Meghan smiled and thought to herself.

"Thanks for the help." She said "Maybe we can work on chaser another time?"

"Sure."

Meghan quickly hugged him to show her gratitude. Before she knew it he pulled her into a kiss.

Meghan pulled away within five seconds of the kiss and slapped him, hard, across the face.

"What the fuck!" she shouted as Sirius darted out of the stadium, Meghan knew it was to tell Rose.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You're going out with my best friend, that's what's wrong." Meghan said.

"So? I like you." Gideon said.

She slapped him again. 

"You don't just go cheating on girls! You pervert!"

"Fine then it's over between me and her." he said

"Uh…she doesn't know that."

"But you're so fun and pretty and sexy."

"So is Rose."

"Not the way you are."

"SHUT UP!" Meghan said walking away Gideon followed her.

She walked fast and entered the castle. Gideon caught up and grabbed her arm.

"We could keep it a secret."

"Well…now that you say that…uh…HELL NO!" she said and shook out of his grip and headed up the stairs to find Rose.

The Marauders minus Sirius walked into the area where this scene was going on.

"What's going on?" Peter asked

"I dunno." James said.

"You know as head boy, James, you should probably break this all up." Remus said.

"You're right. But I kinda wanna see what happens." James said shushing Remus.

Gideon grabbed Meghan's arm once again.

"Come on I know you want to." He said seductively

"No _you_ want to, I want to do this." Meghan kneed Gideon in the balls and walked away passed the marauders who looked at her in shock, as did the other people who surrounded the scene.

Gideon collapsed to the floor in pain, grasping his crotch with his hands as if it would help.

The Marauders glanced at each other and quickly followed Meghan.

When they caught up to her they were slightly out of breath.

"What the hell was that?" James asked

"Go ahead and write me up for detention." She said, pleased with herself, but angry at the same time.

"Well I have to know why you did it first." James said trying to get some answered

"Yeah I mean you don't just knee a guy in the nuts for no reason." Peter said. "Or do you?" he motioned his hands to cover up his lower region.

"No I don't." Meghan chuckled.

"Then why'd you do it?" Remus asked as curious as the other two.

"He kissed me." Meghan said plainly.

"KISSED YOU!" the three boys exclaimed stopping in their path as Meghan kept walking, they caught up to her once more.

"But he's going out with Rose." Peter said. "Lucky…"

"Well not anymore I figure." James said, cutting off Peter for the sake of Peter's safety.

"I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!" Remus said.

"Didn't I already do that?" Meghan said.

"Yeah, but I feel one's not enough to get the message through his head." Remus said

"Well give the guy a little chance to recuperate from the last time this way it's more affective." Meghan said as she turned heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius walked quickly, heading to the Gryffindor common room to see Rose and tell her what he just witnessed. He pushed past people until he reached the portrait of the fat lady muttered the password and climbed through the door. The common room was empty. He figured she was upstairs in the girl's dorm but he couldn't go up there to check due to the spell that blocked boys from entering the girl's dorms.

He paced back and forth across the floor trying to figure out a way to talk to Rose.

The door swung open.

"LILY!" Sirius said. "I need your help; can you go get Rose upstairs in your old dorm?"

"Okay." She said a little confused at his tone. "…Although she probably, no, defiantly won't want to see you now."

"Just get her down here." Sirius said.

Lily nodded and headed up the stairs.

Only a few seconds past and Rose came down.

"Hey James, what's u…" she took one look at Sirius. "LILY! Damn it you said it was James." Rose began to turn around Sirius quickly blocked her

"I need to talk to you." Sirius said.

"I don't." she said trying to duck past him.

"No please, just listen."

"Sorry, no." She managed to duck around him and started heading up the stairs.

"I saw Meghan kissing Gideon." He closed his eyes, deciding to tell her straight forward.

Rose froze, and turned around. "Y-you what?"


	9. Gah! Incest

Us saying something here won't do us or you any good.

* * *

"Y-you what?" Rose asked again, looking at Sirius, eyes wide.

"I saw Meghan kissing Gideon."

"Why should I believe you?" Rose asked him, trying to see if he was lying or not.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"I know. I'm just trying to…excuse me," she said, quickly sweeping past Lily and Sirius, and out of the common room. Moments later Lily and Sirius were joined by Meghan, James, Remus and Peter.

"I feel so bad," Meghan said, biting her lip. "Y'know, Sirius, you could have waited to see what I did before you ran off to tell Rose."

"You slapped him, and then kicked him in the nuts?" Sirius guessed, and Meghan stared at him.

"Woah you are good," Meghan said, and Sirius laughed.

"I know you better than you think I do. But why'd you kiss him back?"

"It's instinct! If someone kissed you right now, wouldn't you kiss them back?"

"No! Well, not if I didn't like them like that." Meghan grinned maliciously and kissed Sirius hard on the mouth. "Gahh! Incest!" he cried after pulling away.

"You kissed back," Lily, James, Remus and Peter said in unison, and Meghan smirked.

"Geez Sirius, we're not even related," she laughed.

"You're close enough to being my little sister," Sirius shrugged.

"Aww thanks, Sirius," Meghan grinned. "But I'm only 2 days younger than you. Which reminds me, why were you complaining about not being able to do magic over the summer?"

"I had a bet going on with James," Sirius frowned. "I lost."

"That sucks," Lily grimaced.

"I let him apparate sometimes, I bent the rules a bit," James said.

"How kind," Remus said sarcastically. "Hey is anyone else hot or is it just me?"

"I'm always hot," Sirius grinned, and the rest of the group rolled their eyes. "No, I am too. Hey Moony, wanna go outside?"

"Nah, I want to get to bed early. Full moon is on Monday," he said, whispering the last bit to the Marauders.

"Okay, your loss," Sirius shrugged. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

"No way it's like 10 degrees out there!" (A/N: Celsius, not Fahrenheit.) Lily and Peter said together.

"I was just out there," Meghan grimaced.

"I'll come," James shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Maybe we could find a few…"

"If you say Slytherins to hex, I will make you plan this Halloween thing on your own," Lily warned.

"Er…flowers to smell?" James improvised.

"You are such a woman," Meghan sighed, shaking her head. "C'mon, Lily. I need to talk to you. Details, and such."

"I'm right behind you," Lily said, and followed Meghan up the rest of the girl's staircase.

"Well we're off," Sirius said to Remus and Peter.

"Don't wait up," James added.

"We're not married," Remus pointed out, and James and Sirius shrugged.

"Did you know that's illegal in the States…oh," Sirius said, biting his lip. "Sorry, Pete."

"It's okay," Peter shrugged. "It's a hard fact to get used to. Oh, just so you know, I really haven't…come out yet to my parents."

"We'll be sure not to let anything slip," James promised. "C'mon, Padfoot, let's go." They left Remus and Peter, and went on their way to the grounds.

"So wanna practice some Quidditch?" Sirius asked as they neared the main doors.

"Nah, I don't have my broom, and it's after 10:00. I don't think the teachers would be too pleased if we were flying this late."

"True enough. Hey, who's that?" Sirius asked, squinting to try and see who the figure about 30 yards away was.

"Dunno. They're yelling something," James frowned. "Maybe we should go check it out." The two got closer and heard the distinct voice of Gideon Prewett yelling at someone.

"Why won't you just do it with me?" They heard him yell, and then they heard Rose answer him, to their surprise, quite calmly.

"Because you're a jackass, that's why."

"Well you're a fat, ugly, dumb bitch and I'm willing to shag you!"

"And why is that? You just said you only went for tall, skinny, hot, sexy girls with nice asses."

"You have a nice rack," Gideon said simply, and tightened his grip on Rose's arm. "Why do you think I went out with you?"

"To try and get to Meghan."

"Well that and I had a nice pair of…"

"Finish that sentence, I will kick your ass," Rose threatened.

"Oh please, why should I be scared of you? Well, besides of you stepping on me and breaking all my bones."

"What a bastard!" Sirius said to James.

"We should do something," James frowned. "This is terrible, she's none of those things!"

"I want to too, but we should wait."

"Why?" James asked curiously.

"See what she does," Sirius said. "I love watching her get all riled up. It's so cute!"

"Cute?" James gaped. "You've never said the word cute in your life! I thought you hated her!"

"Of course I don't hate her, she just hates me."

"Oh. Well I'm glad we got all that straightened around. But he is lowering her self esteem with every sent-he just hit her."

"That bastard is going down," Sirius growled, and he and James sprinted toward the scene before him.

"Get away from her!" James shouted, and Gideon turned around. "Woah what happened to you?"

"The bitch punched me," he growled.

"Nice one," Sirius grinned at Rose, who looked at him, amused.

"Thank you," said Rose.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!" Sirius yelled, getting back to the situation at hand.

"You did," Gideon pointed out.

"I didn't mean it," Sirius snarled.

"I did," Gideon said stupidly, and Sirius punched him hard in the face, while James elbowed him in the stomach.

"Step aside, boys. I've got this down," Rose smirked, walked up to Gideon and kneed him hard in the balls.

"That's the second time today," Gideon grimaced, and limped away, defeated.

"You didn't believe anything he said, did you?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Why shouldn't I? It's all true," Rose shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

"Well you shouldn't be, because it's not true!" James and Sirius said together.

"Oh please, you're only saying that to make me feel better," Rose scoffed. "You don't have to lie to me."

"We're not lying!" James said indignantly.

"Yeah, how much do you weigh exactly?"

"115 lbs," Rose lied.

"Tell the truth," James sighed.

"95 lbs," she said, biting her lip.

"How!"

"Er…so who else kicked Gideon in the balls?"

"Meghan," James grinned, easily fooled by the subject change.

"I figured. Wait…did she kiss him back?"

"Yes, but it was instinct," Sirius said.

"Instinct?"

"Yeah, if someone kissed you right now, wouldn't you kiss them back?" James asked.

"No!" James grinned maliciously and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Gahh! Incest!"

"You kissed back!" Sirius teased, then paused. "Woah, déjà vu."

"Geez Rose, we're not even related."

"You're close enough to another brother," Rose shrugged. "I got to know you really well over the summer."

"Why do you hate me, and not him? We're like the same person!" Sirius asked suddenly, and Rose looked at him.

"I don't hate you," she said.

"You said you did when we were arguing over baby names…4 months before we even have the baby."

"I didn't really mean it, I was just pissed off."

"Why?"

"The same reason I've been yelling at you all summer and this first week of school…because of Gideon. He was just making me so angry, and since you were there and I didn't know you, I just let my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I was the one being a jerk and getting you all riled up. So…we're good?"

"Yeah. I should have gotten to know you before I started shouting at you 24/7. I've been a real bitch."

"Well it wasn't your fault, it was Gideon's. What did he do anyway?"

"He was just being a jerk. Always putting me down, lowering my self esteem into like the Earth core."

"Why didn't you just break it off?" James asked.

"Why would I have? He's the only chance I had. It's not like anyone else that isn't 50 years older than me is gonna ask me out or kiss me or something."

"That's not true!" James and Sirius said together.

"Yes it is!" Rose sighed exasperatedly. "I knew he was only going out with me for Meghan, but it was nice actually not being alone. Even though he was a complete jerk to me the whole time. Oh, rain!"

"Rain?" James and Sirius asked, confused. Thunder booming overhead and getting dumped on with water answered their question.

"What are you doing?" Sirius yelled at Rose over the noise.

"Running!" Rose yelled back. "I love the rain!"

"But you get wet!" James cried.

"Get over it, you sissy! It's fun!" Rose laughed, and collapsed onto the ground, letting the rain pound against her face.

"God you're weird," Sirius grinned, and picked up a pile of mud to throw at her.

"Oh know you don't," Rose laughed, and threw a clump of her own mud at Sirius before he got his chance.

"Oh you're going to pay for that," Sirius said, and launched his pile of mud at her. It hit her in the side, and she shrieked.

"It's cold!" she laughed.

"It's called magic!" Sirius answered. "Hey, James looks too clean, what do you think?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's get him!" Rose grinned, and the two started launching mud at James, who turned around stupidly.

"Since when have you two worked together by free well?" James shouted.

"Since we decided you look to clean!" Sirius answered.

"So you really did forgive each other?" James asked, amazed.

"Yes!" the two yelled together.

"How did you do it so quickly? You're acting like you've been best friends all your lives!" James said, confused.

"I dunno!" Rose yelled.

"It just kinda happened!" Sirius added.

"That's just unnatural and scary. Wait, so how did you guys forgive each other so easily?" James asked.

"I dunno, it just seems stupid to be so unreasonable now," Rose shrugged. "It's like I'm just looking for someone to take my anger out on! My temper gets bottled up inside, you know. But you and Lily forgave each other like that!"

"So no more screaming matches in the halls?" James asked, choosing to ignore Rose's last statement.

"Nope!"

"No more slapping Sirius?"

"Nope!"

"No more getting Rose worked up on purpose?"

"Nope!"

"The world has come to an end!" James cried dramatically, and fell to the ground.

"No! Prongs don't leave me!" Sirius cried, throwing himself onto the ground next to him.

"I-I'm sorry, Padfoot. When I'm dead-

"Don't say that!" Sirius fake sobbed. "You're gonna get through this!"

"No, I don't think I will," James said breathlessly.

"Nooo-HEY!" Sirius shouted. "Rose, did you just get mud in my hair?"

"No!" Rose said innocently from behind him, the mud still visible on her hands.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that! Let's get her, Prongs!"

"Ahhhh!" Rose shrieked, and tore off down the grounds, James and Sirius at her heels. They bumped into each other, and the three of them collapsed onto the ground, laughing hysterically.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Someone shouted from the doorway of the castle.

"Meghan? Lily? What are you doing out here?" James asked, still laughing.

"Coming to find you!" Meghan answered. "What on earth happened to you guys?"

"Mud war," Rose grinned.

"Does someone need a hug?" Sirius asked, running toward Lily and Meghan.

"Eeeeek!" Lily cried, and ran past him out into the rain.

"Awww c'mon Lily!" Sirius grinned, and finally caught up to her, covering her in mud.

"Sirius!" Lily shouted, but started laughing when Meghan stuffed a handful in his face.

"You are going down!" Sirius laughed, and chased Meghan down to get her back while Lily and Rose were busy pelting James.

"Oh, look what Meghan just did to Sirius," James said, and Lily and Rose spun around. "Ha! You are too gullable for your own good," he grinned, and began launching mud back at them.

"Ohhhh she just stuck a mud cake in his mouth," Lily grimaced.

"Take that!" Meghan yelled, and ground some more into Sirius' hair.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Sirius relented, and Meghan grinned triumphantly.

"Ha! So you do lose to me!"

"I told you I would."

"Oh…right. Well, I think we're muddy enough to rival the little kids on our street, James. We should go get cleaned up," Meghan said. "We call the Prefect Bathroom on the 2nd floor!"

"Dammit!" James cursed. "You always get that one!"

"I know," Meghan grinned, as they walked through the doors into the warmth of the castle.

"Hmph," Sirius pouted.

"And there he goes again," said Lily, shaking her head at Sirius who just pouted more. "See you later, boys."

"No fair," James pouted, and he and Sirius headed up to the 5th floor for the other prefect bathroom.

"So you're not mad at me are you?" Meghan asked Rose, biting her lip.

"Of course not! Well, I was at first, but that was just because of the situation. It's not like you wanted it to happen."

"Of course I didn't, you're my best friend!"

"Damn, we've only been at Hogwarts for 6 days and it's already completely drama filled," Lily sighed.

"Yeah first there was you and James stopping the arguing," Meghan said.

"And then Sirius and I were at each other's throats like there was no tomorrow," Rose added. "Well…that was summer, too, but whatever."

"Yeah but it was worse at school," Lily said. "Then there was the whole Gideon thing, then the Sirius/Rose stopping the fights thing…"

"How exactly did that happen?" Meghan asked her curiously, handing each of them one of the bathing suits hung up on a rail in the bathroom. "If I know James and Sirius, they'll be back."

"Well I'm not really sure," Rose said, frowning. "One minute he was helping me beat up Gideon, the next he was trying to convince me I wasn't any of the things Gideon told me I was, then we were apologizing to each other and then we were acting like we had been best friends our whole lives."

"Strange," Lily nodded. "It almost seems unnatural."

"Yeah, I never thought you guys would stop fighting. Especially so early in the year."

"Oh I'm sure there will be more to come," Rose said wryly, sliding into the gigantic bath.

"Noooooooo!" Lily wailed.

"Well it's me and Sirius, we're like opposite people. Of course we're going to fight!" Rose pointed out, and Lily shrugged.

"Kinda like you and James," Meghan said.

"I guess so…well atleast now we know for sure Gideon isn't gay," Lily pointed out.

"Poor Peter," Meghan sighed, trying her hardest not to laugh but failed.

"You're so mean!" Rose said, trying not to laugh herself, but also failed miserably.

"You're one to talk," Meghan said, sticking out her tongue at Rose. "Well are you sad at all?"

"No," Rose shrugged. "I'm actually kind of glad to be rid of him."

"Then why were you so upset at first?" Lily asked curiously.

"Just cause I know Gideon was my first and last boyfriend," said Rose and before Meghan and Lily could protest, the door slid open.

"Told you," Meghan said. "What are you two doing back here?"

"Slytherins in the 5th corridor one," Sirius said shortly. "Are you guys…er…"

"Decent? Yes," Meghan said.

"Damn!" Sirius swore. "I mean, uh, good."

"Pervert," Lily frowned. "Why couldn't you just use regular showers?"

"Because the mud stays in the shower. It dissolves in the baths."

"Fine, but you'd better put swim trunks on," Rose warned.

"We were planning on it!" James defended.

"We were?" Sirius asked, and James covered his mouth. "I mean yes, we were."

"I repeat, pervert," Lily grimaced. "Well c'mon in, I guess. God I haven't taken a bath with a boy since I was two."

"And who was the lucky man?" James joked.

"My cousin Gerald."

"Haahhhahhaha, Gerald," Sirius laughed.

"I happen to like the name Gerald," Lily said indignantly.

"I never took a bath with my cousin," Meghan said.

"Yeah, you took them with me," James snorted, and everyone's eyes widened. "That stopped when we were like 3! Geez…"

"Well, not technically. I have been in one of these situations with you, Sirius and Remus before," Meghan pointed out. "But I didn't wear bathing suits when I was 2."

"You don't have to be wearing a bathing suit in a few minutes if you don't want to," Sirius said seductively, and Meghan looked at him.

"Yes! I can take off my bathing suit, and put on a turtle neck and waist high pants instead!" Meghan grinned.

"Yeah, er, stay in the suit," Sirius said quickly.

"Sirius, stop hitting on Meghan," James sighed.

"James, what have I told you about the brothering?" Meghan asked him.

"Not to do it. But it's my job! You don't have any brothers of your own so I count!"

"Yes, you do, but."

"But what?"

"Wow you guys really do sound like brother and sister," Rose said.

"Yeah I never realized you were so close," Lily agreed. "You're lucky to have each other."

"That's so cheesy," Meghan snorted. "But yet so true," she grinned, and James wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Awwwwwwwww," Lily, Sirius and Rose said together and James let go of her immediately.

"Sure, ruin our moment," James pouted.

"You'd think you were going out," Sirius snorted.

"Gahh! Incest!" they said together.

"That's the third time someone's said that tonight!" Sirius said exasperatedly. "Think up something new!"

"Sorry Sirius, we'll always do what you want from now on," Meghan said sarcastically.

"Okay! Ladies, off with your tops!"

"Just kidding!" Meghan said quickly.

"Aww you're no fun anymore," Sirius pouted.

* * *

reviewing would be nice 


	10. Tryouts

A/N: yes i know it's been a while...school sucks...end of story. i hope those of you that are still alive will review.

* * *

James and Meghan walked down to the Quidditch pitch that Friday, late, after they finished classes and (only because Lily made them) finished their homework. The sun was barely hovering over the mountains across the lake and on the other side of the forbidden forest.

"Now here are the rules..." Meghan began.

"Hold on, I never really wanted to help you in the first place so you are not telling me what to do." James said putting his foot down.

"Excuse you? Let me remind you why you gave in, shall I?"

"I thought we vowed never to talk about that again?" James said sheepishly, looking at Meghan as they neared the pitch.

"You left me no choice."

"Actually I think I left you a very open choice." James said.

"OH shut up this is getting us nowhere." Meghan rolled her eyes. "Now as I was saying…the rules…don't even think about interrupting me James Potter…the rules are that you will repeat NONE of what you see or hear to Sirius, no matter how much he begs you. Second, you need to push me, none of that tossing crap, no I want a full out throw. And lastly, and this one's the most important…don't even think about kissing me," Meghan grinned. They entered the pitch, and Meghan grabbed a broom while James grabbed the box containing the Quidditch balls.

"What did you and Gideon cover?" James asked.

Meghan didn't answer

"What did you and Gideon go over?" James repeated a little louder.

Meghan again didn't answer

James sighed.

"Meghan, what did you and Douche-Bag go over?"

"Nothing basically." Meghan said smiling.

"Allright, do you know what position you want to play?" James asked.

"No idea."

"Allright what do you want to start with?" James asked.

"Hold on." Meghan said turning around.

"What?"

"HOLD ON!" she walked to the right away from him and took out her wand and flicked it.

"OW!" Peter screamed jumping up.

Meghan began walking back to James.

"I think…" she cut her sentence short. She turned around again and flicked her wand causing Sirius to howl just like Peter. "Do I look that stupid to you?" She yelled up at Sirius and Peter in the stands.

"Is that a trick question?" Sirius yelled back giggling to himself

"Get out of here." She said and waited for Sirius to exit the pitch. "As I was saying I think we should start with Beater." She smiled.

"So I never can remember, partially because I don't particularly care, but, who's older?" Lily asked Remus and Rose. The three of them sat huddled around a small fire in the common room.

"Me!" Remus said

"Only by like five seconds!" Rose argued

"OH please!"

"Sorry I asked." Lily said throwing her hands over her head. Rose and Remus ignored her and continued their quarrel.

"You just couldn't beat me out." Remus smirked.

"Only cause your fat head was in the way!" Rose shot back.

"OKAY!" Lily yelled causing the argument to stop and Remus and Rose to stare blankly at her. "First of all, SHUT UP! And second, coming out of a uterus is NOT a race."

"WOA!" Sirius exclaimed as he and Peter appeared through the door of the common room. "Why are you girls talking about a uterus?" he asked sexually.

"Dude I'm right here." Remus said offended by the 'girls' Sirius was referring to.

"Exactly, I stand by what I said."

Remus began to open his mouth but Lily quickly interrupted.

"I can't believe it but we're talking about birth."

Sirius quickly threw his hands covering his ears.

"We _never_ talk about that." Sirius said scolding Lily.

"Oh grow up." Rose rolled her eyes

"Oh please we've given up trying to make that happen." Peter laughed.

Later at dinner Lily, Peter, Rose, Sirius, and Remus sat around munching on the food displayed in front of them

Sirius looked up at the great hall entrance.

"Where the hell are they? Dinner started half an hour ago. It's not like Meghan to miss a meal."

"No, that's you Sirius." Remus said.

"Well yeah, but have you seen that girl eat?"

"Yes. But compared to you, she's anorexic." Lily laughed.

"Sorry, I'm a man, a man who needs to fill his tummy." Sirius said and pounded his chest.

"Tummy?" Rose asked. "Does the big strong man wanna take a nap too?"

"No." Sirius pouted crossing his arms.

"How is it again that you get all the girls to fall for you?" Lily asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he winked at her.

"Actually no." Lily said rather calm.

"Aw man, usually they always go for that." Sirius complained.

"By they you mean the slutty prostitutes of our school." Rose said.

"Aw yeah, they're the best." Sirius smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Rose, Lily, Remus and Peter all rolled their eyes in unison.

"That's why Halloween is my favorite holiday." Sirius said.

"Ooookkkay Sirius we can talk about that." Remus said.

"Aw come on it's not random at all, at Halloween all the normally slutty girls go all out and dress like something like a slutty nurse which makes them sluttier." Sirius explained.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard the word slut used as many times in a sentence." Peter said.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone has." Lily said.

"WOOH! World Record!!!!" Sirius cheered causing him to fall backwards tipping his chair over with a crash.

"What a man." Rose said sarcastically.

On their way back up from dinner the group was still discussing Halloween.

"I'm not really sure what to be for Halloween." Lily said.

"Oh I do you should be a…" Sirius began

"NO." Lily cut him off.

"Don't you wanna…"

"Not even a little bit."

"But…"

"Give it a rest." Peter said patting Sirius on the shoulder.

They rounded the corner walking up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password." She mumbled drearily.

The group turned to Lily.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on guys, I don't even live here anymore!" she complained.

They didn't break their gaze.

"Fine…Toadstool." She gave in, and the door swung open. As they stepped in, they saw James and Meghan sitting on the couch.

"Dude, where were you guys during dinner?"

"Meghan and I were out practicing." James said.

"Is she really that bad?" Sirius whispered.

"Okay, Sirius, although you're whispering I'm right next to you so that sort of cancels the whole whispering thing out." Meghan explained

"Maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop on my private conversations." He smiled.

"Oh jeez what was I thinking?" Meghan said halfhearted. "Next time I'll try to be more deaf."

"It's the least I could ask." Sirius said and before Meghan could argue he continued. "So anyways is she really that bad?" he repeated to James.

"Sure." James said shaking his head.

Meghan rolled her eyes.

"James we should probably go do our rounds now." Lily said looking at her watch.

"Allright." James said standing up. He and Lily walked to the door, waved goodbye and left the remainder of the group.

As soon as they left Sirius spoke up.

"What if they're not doing what we think they're doing?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"I mean 'doing rounds'…I don't think so."

"Oh god Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"You never know with those two." Sirius explained.

"Those two? Oh no! James I can see, but Lily? Lily is the most virgin thing on the whole planet." Meghan said in shock. "I don't think she's ever been seen kissing in public."

"Ah but James is very seductive." Sirius winked.

"Okay we're done with this conversation." Rose said getting up.

James and Lily walked through the empty halls together.

"So how is Meghan?" Lily asked James as they turned a corner leading into the dungeons.

"Uhhhh…fine?" James was confused.

"No I mean how is she at Quidditch?"

"Oh…for a second there I thought you meant…well it was dirty."

"Ah I see." Lily raised her eyebrows. "So how was she at Quidditch?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I'm sort of picturing stuff now and well I'm a little shaken up." James avoided looking at Lily.

"Is there something you're trying to keep from me?" Lily asked seeing right through him.

"No, you'd be shaken up too if you had the image of you and Meghan having..."

"Okay! I see now!"

"Actually that'd be kind of kinky."

"You're done." Lily glared daggers at James.

"Fine, but you're never gonna be able to get that mental picture out of my head." James smirked.

"I love how you say fine, but you still keep going." Lily said.

"Okay I'm done for good now." James laughed.

"So anyways…damn I forgot what I was going to say."

"Yes!" James said.

"Ah see you are keeping something from me. Now tell me how Meghan was in Quidditch or I'll hex it out of you." Lily said

"Oh you sneaky little bitch." James laughed.

"Don't try and change the subject."

"Who said I was trying to change the subject?"

"God damn it James Potter you tell me now or I'll…"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" James asked.

"Why do you want to hide it from me so badly?" Lily shot back.

"Fine I'll tell you." James caved.

"Good."

"She was allright." He said.

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Just allright."

"Uh-huh."

"You're a right smart git you know that." Lily smirked and slapped him on the arm.

"Yeah I've been told that a fair number of times." James laughed

"A _fair _number?!" Lily laughed. "I think people call you git more than they call you James."

They both laughed and an hour later finished their rounds and headed to bed.

The next morning brought butterflies to many Gryffindor stomachs. It was the day of Quidditch try outs.

Meghan sat eating her cereal at breakfast that morning, when Sirius came up behind her.

"Boo!" he jumped out next to her. She didn't even blink.

"Hey Sirius." Meghan said sounding bored.

"How do you not jump? All the other Quidditch hopefuls nearly peed themselves." Sirius said giving a light chuckle.

"You'd think you'd realize that after 6½ years it's not so effective." Meghan said

"Yeah you'd _think _that." Remus said from across the table as he took a bite of his muffin.

"Allright Meghan, quit the act, I know you're scared." Sirius said trying to intimidate her.

"Oh yeah, I'm shaking in my boots." Meghan said sarcastically

"I knew it!" Sirius pointed at her.

She, along with the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"So what position are you trying out for Meghan?" Rose asked as she buttered her toast.

"All of them. Except I think I have the best chance at keeper."

"I doubt you make keeper." Sirius said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Meghan said

"We've been over this; you're a girl there are so many guys reeling for that position." Sirius explained.

"Okay then I bet you that I'll make keeper." Meghan said.

"We're still in the middle of our first bet!" Sirius said.

"What are you scared?" James laughed.

"Fine, you're on." Sirius said.

"What are the stakes?" Meghan asked.

"Uh…I don't know." Sirius shrugged.

"OH! How about, the winner gets to pick the losers Halloween costume." Lily suggested.

"Oooh, that's interesting!" Rose said.

"Fine with me, fine with you?" Meghan said gesturing to Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius replied and they shook hands to make it final. "Oh this is the easiest bet ever!" Sirius said "What do you think Remus, how about a slutty nurse?"

"Oh and James, don't let Sirius give his input about who makes the team. And also be fair on whether or not I make keeper." Meghan said, James nodded.

"Damn!" Sirius said. "Oh well you're still gonna loose."

"We'll see" Meghan smirked.

Meghan grabbed her broom along with the other hopefuls and walked out onto the Quidditch pitch.

James walked over to them and gave them a quick speech and separated them into groups based on what they were trying out for. He started with the beaters.

One by one the students swung at the bludger aiming for a hoop.

Meghan stepped up and glanced at Sirius, he stood confidently with his arms crossed. She smirked as she mounted her broom, club at the ready in her hand. One by one the bludgers cam flying at her in every direction she swung and managed to get 9 out of ten through the hoop perfectly. She smiled and gently floated to the ground handing the club to the next person in line who ended up missing the hoop completely the majority of the time. She glanced to her left and saw Sirius stomping towards where she stood; the smile that was painted on her face grew thinner.

"Where the _hell_ did you learn to do that?" he demanded as a boy named Aaron flew up for his try out.

"Practice." She shrugged knowing she was driving him crazy.

"You've had like 2 practices and now you're good? Meghan seriously I know you better than that." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow waiting for her response.

"Oooh did I forget to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Sirius asked his voice a little shaky.

"You know Gwenog Jones?" she asked.

"Of the Holleyhead Harpies?" he asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Yeah, she's my aunt."

"WHAT! Why hasn't this come up before? She's so hot and this is so not fair, the bet is off." He said.

"First of all ew that's my aunt you're talking about and second, if you're calling the bet off that means I win." She smirked.

"Damn it! Fine its back on. But you are seriously going to pay when you loose this bet." He said and before she could answer, he walked away.

James stood up and announced that keeper tryouts were beginning, this was it. She grabbed her broom and walked towards the three hoops at the end of the pitch.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Remus, Peter, Rose and Lily found themselves sitting waiting for Meghan, Sirius and James to return.

"Soooo…what do you want to talk about?" Peter asked.

"Not birth, that's for sure." Lily said staring at the ceiling.

Rose laughed.

"Speaking of birth…"

"Okay did you not hear what I just said?" Lily said.

"You brought it up." Rose pointed out.

"As a joke! Okay that's the last time I'm going to try to be funny." Lily smiled.

"Anyways, speaking of birth…wait I can't remember what I was going to say." Rose said.

"Thank god." Lily said quietly causing a pillow to hit her square in the face.

The next thing they knew they were joined by Meghan, Sirius and James at dinner.

"So James when are you going to post it?" Sirius asked.

"Soon don't worry." James said a little annoyed. "Now stop asking me about that."

"Can't you just tell us who made the team?" Sirius asked.

"NO, now stop asking about that." James said.

"James, can you pass the beans?" Remus asked.

"STOP ASKING ME ABOUT…oh sorry Moony." James said.

A few minutes went by in silence.

"Who are you not letting on the team?" Sirius asked.

"Holy fuck!" James raised his wand and pointed it at him. "_Silencio!" _

Sirius grasped at his throat but no sound came out.

"Normally I wouldn't approve of that..." Lily said. "…but oh my god, thank you!"

After dinner, in the common room, James announced that he was going to post the list. Many people gathered around the bulletin board as he unrolled a piece of paper and stuck it up. James backed away allowing the students to view his choices. Sirius and Meghan stood in the back of the crowd waiting for the rest of the students to clear away.

One by one students left, the majority with sad faces painted upon them. When it was clear Meghan rushed up to the board, Sirius next to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Aren't cliff hangers the worst? 


	11. The Apocalypse

I knew we'd make it up to you, see we have a cliffy and then a day later (or so) we update, are we not the best?

* * *

Meghan yelled so loud that it was a wonder that she could still speak. She whipped around like a starving tiger searching for its prey, but she did not see him. "JJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!" She stomped up heading for the boys' dorm while Sirius stood with a giant smile on his face, speechless.

She walked up to the door and pounded on it as though her life depended on it. She pointed her wand at the door and it exploded in front of her showing James lying on his bed.

"It was unlocked you know," He said, and sat up.

"Oh don't even start," Meghan fumed.

"I don't know what you're mad about, you made the team!"

"I made chaser. The bet was for keeper!"

"Oh come on it won't be that bad." James said trying to calm her down.

"HAVE YOU _MET _SIRIUS? Of course it's going to be bad!"

"Tons of people would kill to be on the team." James said.

"Well good because there's going to be a spot open once I'm through with you!" Meghan said, leaping at James; fortunately James jumped out of the way in time and ran down the stairs. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"You're calling me a coward?" James snorted, turning to face Meghan at the bottom of the stairs, much to the entertainment of the common room onlookers.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe because I had the guts to put you as chaser anyway? And besides _I'm _not the one throwing a temper tantrum about not getting the position I wanted…"

"Hey, you know I wouldn't give a shit if Sirius wasn't going to choose my Halloween costume!"

"Then you shouldn't have made the bet!"

"Oh please, I learned how to gamble from _you._"

"Look Meghan, if you don't stop complaining, I swear I will take you off the list and make Frank Longbottom chaser instead. Frank looked up hopefully, but Meghan shut her mouth, looking at James with a murderous expression on her face. "Here's what I'll do because I'm the nicest guy you've ever met—I will try and convince Sirius not to give you something too horrible, okay?"

"It won't work."

"Wanna bet?" James grinned, and Meghan's angry face slowly turned into a mischievous smirk.

"You're on. Winner gets to pick the other's Halloween costume."

"Wait…how will that work when I win?"

"_When_ you win? Oh please James, you arent going to win."

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm going to go find Rose. See you!" Meghan grinned maliciously and walked out of the common room.

"Hey James, we gotta go patrol," Lily's soft voice said from the girls staircase."

"Oh hi Lily. It's 10:00 already?"

"Yeah. Ready to go?"

"Sure. What floor today?"

"All of them," Lily grimaced, and they left the warmth of the common room into the chilly hallways they so frequently walked.

"Geez, what happened to the prefects?" James laughed, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"They get weekends off, stupid! It's Saturday!"

"Oh…right…"

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is Sirius still looking at the list with that goofy smile on his face?"

"Sadly enough, yes. Now what was the real question?"

"How did you know…"

"I didn't. Now I do. What's the real question?"

"Why are you being so different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're being so…mature! I haven't seen you hex anyone for the mere fun of it, there's only been a few pranks this year and it's October…you don't ask me out every five seconds, we're hardly ever arguing which is strange because we're like…like…purple and orange!"

"Purple and orange?" James asked, rather amused. "What's wrong with purple and orange?"

"They just don't go together."

"I see," said James, one of his eyebrows raised. "Well, I suppose this was the summer I just…grew up. Plus being made Head Boy might have had something to do with it. And you had finally gotten it through my head that I was being a pompous jack ass…and I wanted to change."

"You changed…for me?" Lily asked quietly, turning a little red.

"Well not only for you," James lied, coloring a bit too. Luckily for them both the halls were dimly lit. "But somewhat."

"That's sweet, James."

"Yes well, I try."

"So this isn't really an act? You're not just pretending to be nice so that you can make me one of the butt ends of your pranks?"

"Of course not! When in the past few years have you had a prank pulled on you?"

"Last year."

"Hey that was Peter."

"_Peter_ turned my hair bubble gum pink?"

"Yes well, he thought I'd find it funny. I didn't though. I shouted at him for a good 15 minutes before I gave him the antidote…"

"Why didn't you give him the antidote _first?"_

"Because I was yelling at him...god Lil, try and keep up with me!"

"Lil?"

"Sorry, do you not like that?"

"No, it's fine. No one's ever called me that before, that's all."

"I'm turning into Sirius."

"Thankyou for not calling me red…"

"No problem," James laughed. "Even though your hair is way redder than Rose's. But he's changed it to little red now."

"Oh she must love that," Lily snorted.

"He hasn't used it yet."

"I don't know why he loves getting under her skin so much."

"Hey well, guys are complicated. I always tried to get under your skin."

"You tried?"

"Yeah, it was fun. But when I realized you really did hate me, I decided I should stop before there was no hope of us being friends."

"Well you stopped at a good time then," Lily smiled, and James tried to keep his face from turning red again. He failed miserably, and ended up making it redder. "Are you…blushing?"

"No," James lied, trying to cover his face.

"You are!"

"I am not!"

"HEY EVERYONE I MADE JAMES POTTER BLUSH!" Lily shouted, and James glared at her.

"Now you're just trying to get under _my_ skin. James Potter does not blush!"

"Sure. And Lily Evans does not bitch at people."

"You don't bitch…you just…yell…" James said lamely, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Same difference."

"Seriously, I don't know how you, Meghan and Rose became best friends. You're all stubborn with horrible tempers."

"My tempers not horrible!" Lily said indignantly, and then paused. "Yeah okay maybe it is but so what?" James chuckled, and then paused.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lily whispered.

"I hear Rookwood...Avery, Nott and…Lestrange. Wait there's…Peter?"

"What's so important about them?" Lily asked.

"Well they're in a secret door in the middle of a normally busy hallway at 10:30 at night," James pointed out, and Lily shushed him.

"Let's listen."

"—If we get them to die, or atleast break up the friendship, I'm telling you they won't be a threat! Those six are nothing without each other! The three boys especially."

"Don't harm them," came Peter's voice. "They were my brothers…" James could almost hear a small sob escape his lips.

"Oh boohoo, you're with us and the dark lord now. Potter, Black and Lupin are no longer your 'family.' Blood traitors and half-breeds…how could you stoop so low, Pettigrew? Good job on almost drowning the half breed's sister, however."

"She forgave me."

"The bitch is too nice. As are her friends."

"Are you kidding?" Lestrange snorted. "Those three are the worst tempered bitches on the face of this earth!"

"They weren't to me," said Peter. "They were always so nice to me."

"Yes, but they're friends with your blood traitor friends now. They're lives all revolve around each other, not you."

"I know that," Peter snapped, and then said quietly-"Only because you jerks threatened to kill them if I didn't help you."

"What was that?" Rookwood asked dangerously.

"Oh leave the rat alone." James froze, and Lily looked over at him. They didn't hear any sound coming from the secret room either.

"Let's get back to the subject at hand, please," Avery said impatiently. "The dark lord knows that the six of them are going to want to help fighting, and he also knows they're the best students Hogwarts has seen since him. We need to do something, because he says one has something he wants. He wouldn't tell me how he knows, or which one does, but he does know if we figure it out and try to take it from them, they'll all try and protect whoever the object belongs too. If we are able to break them apart, weaken them, maybe even kill them, we can find this object and the dark lord will be ever so pleased he just might make us his favorites."

"I like the sound of that. And the object is…"

"I don't know," Avery said. "I still go to school too, he's not gonna tell me anything of major importance! But he says it could make him immortal."

"Really?" Peter said eagerly, and Lily gulped.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"Well I know Lily has this odd looking ring…do you think it could be that?" James looked over at her and put a comforting arm around her trembling shoulder.

"Yes…yes…he might have said something about a ring. What does it look like?"

"It's gold, which is weird cause she doesn't like gold. It has this pearl on the end that sometimes swirls with different colours, kind of like one of those idiotic muggle mood rings, except this tells the truth of what your feeling. Like when she's angry, it turns red. When she's sad, it's black. When she's happy, it's purple and when she's jealous its green."

"And you know all this about the mudblood…how?"

"I used to like her," Peter mumbled. Lily's eyes almost popped out of her forehead, while James stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Filth," Lestrange scowled.

"Thankyou, Pettigrew. I will report this to the dark lord. This might be what we're looking for. We should go before the mudblood and her filthy blood traitor partner find us." Lily and James heard much clambering from inside the room, and they sprang up and tore down the hall. Once they were a good distance away, the stopped to catch their breath.

"What's this ring Peter was talking about?" James panted, and Lily bit her lip.

"I found it when I was in 4th year. It was in the room of Hidden objects in the room of requirements."

"You know where that is?"

"Yeah…I found it once when I needed the toilet rather badly. But anyway I found it and it was swirling all different colours…it was so mesmerizing! So I took it because I figured it hadn't been touched in many years. I put it on and it instantly went to dark blue because I was curious. I didn't know that at the time, but over the years I've learned what the colours mean for the most part. Redangry, light bluepeaceful, light purplehappy, blacksad, dark bluecurious, dark purplepride, light pinkflirty, dark pinklove, yellowhyper, orangemischievous…whiteconfidence."

"Wow you really know your emotions," James said, impressed. "But you can't wear it anymore!"

"Why not!"

"Hmm…because those Slytherins are going to attack you if they see you wearing it? You have to hide it!"

"I suppose you're right. Should we report them?"

"No one will believe us except Meghan, Rose, Sirius and Remus. We'll tell them tonight after rounds. I can't believe Peter…he's going to betray us even more, I can feel it."

"I'm sorry. I know the four of you were like brothers."

"Well me, Remus and Sirius still are. But ever since the incident over the summer…"

"I know. But does Voldemort really think the six of us are a threat?"

"I guess so, which makes me feel _very_ talented. But I think there are reasons behind that he's just not telling his followers. After all, it's not like a dark evil lord to be scared of six seventeen year olds."

"Yeah, true enough. So why else would he want to split us up besides the fact of protecting each other…"

"I dunno. Maybe he just hates the idea of all of us being friends. I don't know why he would care though…or how he even knows about us."

"Well you've seen that people in our school are his death eaters. They hate us, they want to do something about their hatred…their number one hope is for Voldemort to murder us, so they tell him all about us. How I'm a 'mud blood—

"Don't say that!"

"I am, and proud of it! But how you and Sirius and Remus always are hexing and pranking the Slytherins…and probably a lot of fake stuff too. And probably how close we all are because they hate the fact they'll never have friends like we do. Especially you, Sirius and Remus. I have never seen anyone as close as the three of you are."

"I'm lucky. I never dreamed I'd have friends like them. Like I have more friends, and I consider you and Meghan and Rose my close friends…there's just this…bond, as cheesy as it sounds, between me and the Marauders."

"Hey it's almost 11:45…do you want to head back?"

"Yeah, we need to tell the others."

"So Voldemort wants us because of Lily's mood ring?" Meghan asked, rather skeptically as she rested her head on James' pillow.

"Yeah, Avery said it would make Voldemort immortal," James said.

"Lily! You're immortal?" Rose asked, amazed.

"No stupid, Voldemort wants to be! There's probably something to the ring Lily doesn't know about but Voldemort does," Sirius said.

"I'm not stupid."

"Suree…who's failing History of Magic…" Remus said

"I don't take History of Magic!"

"Either do I!"

"That was such a pointless question…" Rose sighed.

"Okayy…back to the subject at hand," Lily said slowly. "I'm just gonna hide the ring—it may not even be what Voldemort's looking for. But no matter what happens, we can't fight!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked, as he and Rose looked at each other, horrified.

"Because it could be the Slytherins trying to make us break apart," James said. "You can have your pathetic little spats-

"They're not pathetic!" Sirius and Rose said at the same time.

"-But if something unusual happens…like…take Gideon kissing Meghan for example-

"Hey now, we don't talk about that," said Sirius. "Unless of course you _like_ getting your balls chopped off…"

"-But something along those lines could be an effort to make us all hate each other. Got it?'

"Yeah. Find out the truth before going to a solution," Remus said logically, and everyone besides Lily looked at him oddly. "Lily, I think you're the only one who doesn't find me strange."

"Yes well, I'm logical also."

"Not me!" chorused the others, and Lily and Remus laughed.

"Wait so what do we do about Peter?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well unless you want him to find out we over heard, I guess just treat him the same but don't tell him anything important," Lily sighed.

"That's going to be difficult," said Remus.

"Yes well, it would be more difficult trying to explain to him we know he betrayed us and is working for Voldemort," Sirius pointed out.

"True enough."

"Can we change the subject now?" Rose asked hopefully. "Talking about us hating each other and getting ripped apart is rather depressing."

"Sure," James said. "What do you guys want to talk about?"

"Meghan's Halloween costume," Sirius grinned evilly, and Meghan looked over at James with a smirk.

"See if you can convince him otherwise, James," she grinned, and James looked rather nervous.

"What did you choose…"

"She's gonna be a slutty bunny!" Sirius said maliciously, and James groaned.

"Sirius, that's just sick," James said, rather disgusted. "I have to watch my almost sister prance around with her boobs popping out?"

"Prongs, she doesn't have any boobs _to_ pop out," Sirius pointed out.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!"

"Oh shut up, you know it's true," Sirius sighed.

"Yeah…so?"

"Anyway, Sirius, she'll get yelled at by the teachers."

"No she won't. They said any costume is allowed."

"Well I can assure you McGonagall will be after me with a…a…hatchet!" Meghan said, and it was her turn to be looked at oddly. "I couldn't think of anything!"

"How bout a wand…" Remus said slowly.

"That's not very creative."

"But that's very degrading for a woman!" James said desperately, and all three girls started laughing hysterically.

"Oh please Prongs, I'll let them answer that for you," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Being slutty isn't degrading, infact, it boosts the self esteem when you see guys staring at your…"

"Assets?" Lily said helpfully, and Rose nodded.

"Sure, why not. But-

"No one had better touch your-

"Just stop while you're ahead, Remmie," said Rose.

"Don't call me Remmie!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Truce."

"But picking up from where Rose left off, it doesn't degrade me and Rose atleast…Lily doesn't like to cause she's a prude but…"

"I am not a prude!"

"Fine! Prove it and be something slutty for Halloween!"

"I was gonna be Ariel from the Little Mermaid."

"You're gonna be wearing a seashell bra?" James asked, rather excitedly.

"No!"

"Damn," James said to himself. Only Remus heard, and tried his best to keep from laughing at his friend.

"Fine, I guess a mermaid is slutty enough," Meghan said. "So James can't change your mind, Sirius?"

"He never will," Sirius grinned.

"HA!" Meghan shouted. "IN YOUR FACE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James cried. "What's it gonna be…a girl? A flamingo?"

"A _dinosaur!"_ Meghan grinned.

"You mean those weird looking things that went extinct?"

"Those are the ones," she grinned, and James glared at her.

"You're out to ruin my reputation, aren't you?"

"You guessed it. So I'm going as a slutty bunny…Lily's going as a mermaid…James is gonna be a dinosaur…what about the rest of you?"

"I dunno yet," Rose and Sirius said together.

"Okay before I answer, you two have got to stop doing that!" Remus said. "You keep saying things at the same time and it's really freaky!"

"Well we are engaged," Sirius grinned, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, we're doing more on Monday. We get to ask each other personal questions that we have to answer truthfully. I found this out when I bumped into the Professor in the hall."

"Great," said Rose sarcastically. "Anyway, Remus, what are you planning on being?"

"I was thinking about a vampire. Y'know, be a monster for once in my life…" James, Sirius and Rose tried their hardest to keep from laughing. "We should all go shopping together at Hogsmeade next weekend."

"Sorry boys, we decided when this whole idea came out we were going to go shopping together alone," Lily said.

"Hold on a minute…we don't need dates for this thing, do we?" Rose asked nervously.

"Well no. It's a costume 'ball' but it's pretty much a costume contest with music. I figured we'd all just go down together," Lily shrugged.

"Sorry guys, but I have a date," Meghan grinned, and everyone looked at her.

"Care to tell us who?" Remus asked curiously.

"Gideon," she grinned, and her friends looked horrified.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sirius practically roared.

"Yes!" Meghan said cheerfully. "Wow you all are so gullable! Of course we'll all go down together."

"Good. I hate having to find a date," Rose grimaced.

"Rose…we've never even had anything that requires dates before," James told her.

"Yeah well, our mum used to make us go to these stupid New Years balls every year…she always wanted to find me the 'perfect man', but she has horrible taste in guys so I just went with Remus every year."

"Wow Rose, I didn't know you were one for incest," Sirius grinned, already flinching to avoid a slap.

"Shut up," she growled.

"We don't have to go this year, though!" said Remus happily. "We can't even go home cause our parents are gonna be in South Korea for the holidays."

"Yeah, so we'll just be spending it here," Rose shrugged.

"No! You can come to my house for Christmas!" James grinned. "It'll be awesome—Sirius will be there, and Meghan lives right next door…Lily you should convince your parents to let you come too!"

"Oh it will never work…they'll want me home for atleast Christmas Eve and Christmas. I might be able to come after though…"

"Sweet. It's only October and we're making Christmas plans…" Sirius said, shaking his head. "Wow, we really are pathetic."

"Hello everyone!" Professor Smith said warmly, and her muggle studies class murmured their hellos. "I'm sorry about the delay on our project, I've been having a tough time…my sister was murdered a few weeks ago and I had to go home to support the family."

"I'm sorry," Rose said, and Professor Smith smiled at her.

"It's quite alright dear. I'm hoping you all continued planning your wedding…you should all have the wedding party picked out by now." Sirius and Rose looked at each other, horrified.

"Quick! Who's your best man?" Rose whispered, but was cut off by the Professor at their desks. "Mr. Black and Miss Lupin, could you please tell me your wedding party so that I can record it?"

"Of course," Rose smiled sweetly. "I couldn't decide on a maid of honor, so I don't have one. My bridesmaids are Lily Evans, Meghan Gillen, Alice Gorton, and my cousins Lisa and Kristen Baker."

"My best man is James Potter, my groomsmen are Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew," he said, with obvious distaste for the latter, "Fabian Prewett and Frank Longbottom. Our flower girl is my little cousin Tonks."

"Yeah, and our…ring bearer? I always forget what it's called," Rose stalled, and the professor nodded. "He's…Meghan's little brother, Will."

"And the band?" Professor Smith asked, and Rose and Sirius looked at each other, biting their lips.

"We actually had a question on that," Rose stalled again, and Sirius mouthed his praise behind the teacher's back. "Did it have to be muggle?"

"Yes, that would be nice. But if you couldn't find anything you liked…"

"Oh no, we quite liked this Irish band called the Wild Geese."

"Alright then. And your pastor?"

"Uhh…Ray Simon!" Rose blurted out, naming the retired priest of the church she had attended when she was small.

"Thank you very much. Here is a list of questions you may ask each other for our trust unit—it will make you answer truthfully. You can stray off the list, however if you wish. This is just to get to know each other better, and to develop a trusting relationship." Smith walked off to another table, and Sirius and Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we got an outstanding on that part," Sirius laughed. "Good improvising."

"Thanks. It's a good thing we atleast did the research."

"Yeah, thank god. And we were just gonna ditch it…"

"So what are these questions?" Rose frowned, picking up the list. "What's your favorite colour? What kind of a question is that?"

"Red and a stupid one," Sirius answered instantly. "Woah we really do have to answer truthfully! Give me that! What's your favorite food?"

"Apple pie," said Rose. "Oh yum now I'm hungry. She took the question list back from Sirius, and skimmed it. "What's your favorite class?"

"Muggle studies," he said, and Rose looked at him strangely.

"You always complain when we're working."

"Well overall it's very interesting," Sirius lied. "What say we stray off this boring list and get some real personal questions going?"

"You're on," Rose grinned. "You ask first," she said daringly.

"Okay," Sirius said mischievously. "Are you a virgin?"

"That would be a personal question…but no," she whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Sirius whispered back.

"Because my very protective brother is sitting only a few seats away from us and probably listening to everything we say."

"Ah yes. I forgot about good old Moony. But my, little red, I am surprised."

"What, don't think I'm good enough to have sex?" Rose asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

"That's not what I said," Sirius said. "I just never thought of you as the type to have sex before marriage."

"Well you thought wrong. My turn. Have you ever wanted a serious relationship?"

"Yes, I have for quite sometime now. If you've notice, I've stopped snogging random girls."

"Yes I did notice."

"My turn again. Who did you have sex with?"

"Gideon. And what's the sudden fascination with my sex life?"

"It's intriguing," said Sirius.

"That's disgusting!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that. And that counted as your question, so I get to go again."

"That's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair! Now, why did you really go out with Gideon?"

"I already told you part of it—I thought he was the only chance I had for a boyfriend. And I was hoping I could make the guy I liked jealous. Why are you always calling me Little Red?"

"Because it's fun to get underneath your skin. Who is this guy you liked?" Rose turned a light pink and mumbled something Sirius couldn't understand. "Huh?"

"James," she whispered.

"Oho!"

"You sound like Slughorn," Rose said, and started stalling her next question because she knew Sirius was just itching to ask her more questions on her crush for James. "Have you…hmm…er…oh here's a good one! Between me, Meghan and Lily, who would you want to snog the most? And it can't be all at once!"

"You."

"Why I'm honored," Rose said sarcastically.

"You should be. But James would kill me if I snogged Lily, and Meghan's like my sister."

"Oh so I'm just the leftover choice. I get it," Rose grinned.

"You can't guilt me into asking you another question! Do you still like James?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"No more than one question per turn!" said Rose shrilly. "But I really think I love him, seeing as I have to answer. But I get two questions now. Are you going to tell James, Remus, Lily or Meghan?"

"No, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Okay good. And why did you choose something slutty for Meghan?"

"Because a) I've seen Adrian Jones, the Hufflepuff keeper giving her some looks, and I have an odd hunch she likes him, so I'm doing her a favor. B) She told me about her bet with James and, well, I couldn't resist the temptation of seeing James as a dinosaur."

The question asking continued all the way through class, and even into the common room where they found Lily, Meghan, Remus and James waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" James demanded. "Muggle studies ended an hour ago! You missed dinner!"

"We went down to the kitchens," Rose shrugged. "We were having fun."

"Wow, I think it's the apocalypse," Remus teased.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

In the words of Outcast i believe...YOU KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOO (review) 


	12. Bunnies and Dinos

A few weeks later, Remus, Lily, Rose and Sirius were walking down to the great hall, their arms full of various Halloween decorations.

"Tell me again why we have to do this, and James, the _head boy,_ doesn't?" Sirius complained.

"Holy crap, Sirius, for the last time, we're decorating the great hall while James and Meghan pick out drinks and such," Lily said obviously irritated.

"Why couldn't I go with James?" Sirius whined.

"For the simple reason of, you would only pick alcohol," Remus correctly stated. Sirius shrugged and sped ahead into the great hall.

"That and I lost at rock paper scissors," Lily muttered to Rose, who laughed silently.

They all dropped their decorations down onto the nearest table and looked around at the empty great hall. Lily looked up at the floating pumpkins magically dangling from the ceiling. No matter how accustomed she was to the sight, it still never ceased to amaze her.

"Okay, so we have about 6 hours to decorate the entire hall," Lily said. "So please, try your hardest to make it look good, please? Dumbledore, not to mention the entire school, is counting on me."

"No pressure," Remus laughed. He picked up a handful of streamer and headed off towards the staff table.

"Aw man…I wanted to decorate the staff table!" Sirius pouted.

"Sirius, you know I would never trust you with that," Lily laughed, thinking she couldn't say that to anyone else without feeling bad. "What I _can_ trust you with is the doorway." She handed him a box of decorations. As he walked off, Lily turned to Rose. "Yeah, maybe you should go with him?"

"Way ahead of you," Rose said, already making her way towards the door. Lily laughed and grabbed the remainder of the decorations to begin on the windows.

Sirius and Rose stood looking at the door for a moment, trying to figure out what to do and how to do it. Sirius finally broke the silence.

"So what do you want to do with the door?" he asked.

"Honestly, I want to walk through it and go back to sleep," Rose laughed. "Lily would kill me though…"

Sirius laughed.

"…But since we have to stay, I say we just decorate the arch of the doorway," Rose finished.

"It's a high way up and I'm not that tall," Sirius frowned, looking about four feet above himself to the top of the door frame.

"Sirius…you _do_ realize we're in a school for magic, and can easily put it up there, don't you?"

"There's no fun in that."

"Fine, how about you levitate me, and I'll put the streamers up?" Rose suggested. "It's dangerous and therefore it's fun."

"You really want _me_ to levitate you?"

"Sure, I trust you." She shrugged.

"Hey, remember when we could barely hold a civilized conversation?" Sirius asked, taking out his wand.

"Yeah… just thinking about it gives me a headache."

"Rose?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?"

"Was it just me or did—'do you want me to levitate you', sound really dirty?" Sirius asked.

"I think I remember why we would constantly fight now," Rose laughed.

"Ah yes. Here, why don't we start at the bottom and work our way up to the top…"

"Sirius! And you thought your levitating sentence was dirty? Geez!"

"Of the archway," he finished, smirking at Rose, who grinned sheepishly.

"Good idea," she laughed

"I do have some of those occasionally," he said.

"Occasionally being the key word there."

"Oh, haha. Aren't you a funny one," Sirius laughed sarcastically.

77878293890748

Meghan and James left the three broomsticks, their arms full of bags containing drinks. It was windy out, the type of chilly wind you feel and know it's fall.

"I'm really proud of you; Lily really whipped you into shape for you not to buy alcohol for this party," Meghan said as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Well it was tough but I managed," he smiled. There was a small pause.

"Wow." Meghan said.

"Wow what?" he asked curiously.

"You're not even going out with Lily and she's got you whipped." Meghan snorted.

James opened his mouth.

"Oh you know I'm right." Meghan said, cutting him off.

"You are not! I'm just helping her because I'm head boy and she's head girl. That's all."

"Okay. That and you love her," Meghan said.

"You're so dead Meghan," he said.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Meghan stuck out her tongue at him, and took off at a fast run towards the front doors of Hogwarts. James ran after her.

"Hey Meg, what's the rush?" Sirius asked Meghan as she rushed past him and Rose. She placed the box she was carrying down on the end of the Hufflepuff table, and walked over to the two of them.

"I told James about how he loves lily and he freaked out," she said as James ran through the doors.

"Yep he's gonna kill you," Rose said cheerfully.

James set the rest of the drinks down on the table just as Meghan reached Remus, and began helping him decorate the remainder of the staff table.

"Dude, she's so much faster than you!" Sirius said. "That's very pathetic."

"Thanks man," James panted, then he looked around. "Where's Lily?"

"Oh. She went back up to your room to grab some more decorations," Rose said as Meghan and Remus finished and began walking over to the rest of the group.

"Guys it's pathetic that I finished the entire staff table by myself when you two can't even finish a door frame," Remus said.

"Hey! I helped," Meghan said indignantly.

"No… you levitated mistletoe between where Slughorn and McGonagall sit, which made me have to take time to clean that up," Remus said slowly.

"Oh come on… you know they're gonna get together eventually," Meghan said, as if everyone thought that.

"Honestly? I always thought Dumbledore and McGonagall would hook up," Sirius said.

"Well I think James and Lily will hook up," Meghan grinned. "Sorry I couldn't resist."

James began chasing Meghan once more, but this time James took out his wand and stopped her from moving any farther.

"That's cheating!" Meghan complained as James came up, grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder, just as Lily walked in the door.

"Okay, I'm afraid to ask but uh…what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Yes James, why don't you explain to Lily why you picked me up?" Meghan smirked, still slung over his shoulder

James slowly put her down and scowled at her with out Lily seeing.

"Well…" he began. "I just wanted to give Meghan a big hug."

"You're a loser James." Meghan sighed.

"Love you too Meg," he grinned, shaking his head.

617234612783649

"SSSSIIIIRRRRIIIIUUUUSSSS!" Meghan howled from the girls' dorm after the group had finished decorating the great hall.

Meghan stomped down the stairs wearing a towel, and the many first and second years that were sitting on the couch sat up and stared at Meghan.

"What are you fucking looking at!" she shouted, then ran up the stairs towards the boys' dorms.

When she burst through the door she found James and Remus lying down on their beds. As she entered they sat up.

"Meghan…" James said.

"Sirius," she growled.

They pointed to the bathroom. She stomped over to the door and pounded on it, and he poked his head out.

"Oh sure when we want you to come out you lock the door!" Remus whined.

"_You _don't have a vagina, contradicting to popular belief. What's up Meg?" he said, ignoring Remus' protests.

"This." She opened her towel to reveal her costume.

James and Remus raised their eyebrows. Sirius eyed her up and down.

"Thanks for that but uh… what's your point?"

"I've used tissues that cover me more!" Meghan cried.

"Hmmm…still not seeing the point here…"

"My point is that I'm not wearing this, there's no way in hell I'm wearing this," she said, stating this to the whole room.

"Oh yes you are."

"Give me one reason why I should wear this."

"Moony put a sticking charm on it."

"WHAT?" she whipped around and glared at Remus.

"Sorry! He threatened to turn me into a pig!" he defended.

"REMUS! He can't do a simple sticking charm. How would he be able to change you into a pig?"

"I…Damn." Remus said.

Meghan turned around once more and looked at Sirius, calming down slightly.

"Alright Sirius, you do know that this limits all chances of me having sex with you, don't you?"

"I never thought of that…damn." Sirius swore. Meghan rolled her eyes at Sirius and turned around to face James.

"Oh your costumes almost ready," she smirked, and James gulped.

"Damn," he swore, repeating what both Sirius and Remus had just said.

Feeling somewhat satisfied with herself, Meghan walked out of the room, wrapping her towel around her once more.

The three boys were left without any company for all of ten minutes when Rose walked in wearing a long, white evening gown.

"Remus are my shoes in your trunk?" she asked, walking over to Remus' bed.

"No, why would I have them in _my_ trunk?" he asked. "I don't wear heels."

"That's what you think," James snickered, and Remus looked at him, obviously confused.

"Remus! Back to me. I put the stuff that didn't fit in my suitcase into yours in the beginning of the year," she said slowly. "Now would you please go look for them?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well…a) because I am the best sister ever, and b) I have my wand hidden in my dress and I see you don't have yours at hand. Now go before I hex you," she said sweetly.

Rose turned to James.

"Hi," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Such a sweet sister, aren't you?"

"You got that right."

"You do know that when Sirius comes out of the bathroom he'll probably make a comment on where your wand is in your dress, just a heads up. Speaking of your dress, you look very nice in it."

"Thanks," she smiled, blushing a bit, and Sirius poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"I heard someone say my name," he said, and then saw Rose. He grinned and nodded approvingly, only causing her to blush more.

"So professor cleavage, who are you dressed up as?"

"I'm Cinderella from that Muggle story," she said. "And what kind of a title was that? Professor cleavage? Honestly, it's not _that_ low."

"I'm not in the right mood for regular name calling tonight…but uh, we have a problem."

"Great. What'd you do?" James sighed.

"No, not _that_ kind of problem." He stepped out of the bathroom revealing his costume. "I'm prince charming, from the same story," he said. They stood staring at each other, not even noticing Remus dropping Rose's shoes next to her, and then sprinting into the bathroom. James sat there on his bed and laughed.

Rose finally spoke.

"This means nothing," she said firmly to Sirius and James, who sat snickering. Then she walked out.

Not even two minutes past by when Meghan re-entered the room, but this time her hair was curled.

"We're almost ready so I figured I'd bring this over." She threw a giant green dinosaur costume at James and began walking out before he could respond. "Enjoy."

James got out of bed and held it up against himself.

"Oh my god, I feel like I should by a kids' TV show character," he groaned as he regrettably put in on over his clothes.

Sirius fell on the floor laughing, gasping for air.

"Meghan is my new favorite person ever!" he let out between laughs.

1234718912

About a half hour later (still an hour 'till the party began.) the three boys sat on the couch waiting for Rose, Meghan and Lily to come down so they could head down to the great hall.

"Where's Wormtail again?" James asked. 

"Don't know, he said he'd meet us there. Maybe he has a date," Remus said. The three burst out in laughter as Meghan came down the stairs.

"Wow I never thought I'd ever say this, but I think I want to fuck that bunny," Sirius said, looking at Meghan approvingly.

"I hate you," she scowled. "But not as much as I hate the fact that Rose and Lily are wearing clothes that cover them and look so pretty," she said morosely, plopping down on the couch between James and Remus. She reached for the chest and pulled up her costume, which didn't help hide her much.

Rose came down within the following minute and the guys and Meghan applauded her as she walked down the stairs, her hair perfectly straight and her dress fitting to every curve of her body.

Lily peaked down the stairs.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked hopefully.

"Why would we?" Rose asked. "You look amazing."

Lily walked down the stairs, revealing her lilac strapless dress, her shoulders covered by her wavy red hair.

"James close your mouth before you let the flies in," Meghan smirked, causing James blushed

"I thought you were gonna be a mermaid," Remus said, confused.

"Well I was but I wasn't covered up nearly as much in that outfit, and I kinda felt that Meghan was exposed enough for the both of us." Meghan scowled. "Love the costume by the way James."

"Oh very funny. See I was going to tell you that you looked beautiful but then you had to go and say that," he smirked, as the group stood up and walked out of the common room towards the great hall.

When they reached the great hall they found it with a handful of people dressed in various costumes. There at the front of the room were several teachers who wore festive hats and some other accessories, causing Meghan to jump behind Sirius.

"Crap!" she said, ducking behind him, obviously hiding from someone.

"What's up Meghan?" Lily asked, looking at her strangely while Sirius squirmed from being tickled by Meghan's grip behind him.

"If McGonagall sees me I'll be kicked out and worse, if Slughorn sees me he'll probably invite me to join the slug club due to my lack of clothing," Meghan explained.

"Ha, ha," James laughed.

"Shut up this is all your fault!" she hissed at him.

"How is that his fault?" Rose asked defending James, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't know but it is," she said lamely.

"Not that I don't like being tickled and having people stare at me and such, but you're gonna have to stop hiding behind me," Sirius said over his shoulder.

"Meghan it's not that bad… okay maybe it is but it's Halloween so…they'll get over it," Rose said.

"Hmph," Meghan grunted and walked out from behind Sirius.

All eyes seemed to look towards the group as they entered followed by whispering.

Whether it was about James and/or Meghan's outfit or the fact that Rose and Sirius were dressed similarly, each person felt stressed, especially Lily who wanted everything to be perfect for tonight.

The group shuffled over to the decorated drink table while a dozen others entered the room. After all of five minutes they watched as Professor McGonagall approached, and Meghan ran in the opposite direction, pulling Rose along to shield her.

"There you two are," McGonagall said to James and Lily. "Excuse us will you, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin?" Sirius and Remus left and followed Meghan and Rose. She nodded once they were gone, and then turned back to Lily and James. "I'm here to inform you two that Professor Dumbledore and I thought that to begin the festivities we should start with a dance."

"Sounds great," James said, glancing at Lily for her approval.

"Excellent, to start we should like for you two to begin the dance with something like a solo."

"Well um…" Lily said nervously looking at James.

"Oh look nearly everyone is here, you had better come out and begin soon," McGonagall told them.

Lily glanced at James as she followed him out to the dance floor.

"James…"

"It's okay, everyone's gonna be staring at me not you." He pointed to his outfit, which made Lily laugh, but then she paused.

"Wouldn't that mean they'll look at me too since we'll be dancing together?" Lily asked, tensing up slightly.

"Not unless you step on my tail." He smiled, came to a stop and drew Lily close to him.

McGonagall clapped her hands and after a minute the room went silent.

"Alright everyone we are going to start off with a dance so let's give a hand for Lily Evans and James Potter, our head girl and boy," McGonagall announced

James grabbed Lily's waste and looked into Lily's eyes. He noticed she was scared, so he squeezed her hand.

"Just breathe," he said soothingly, and she smiled at him, the music beginning to play.

Sirius, Meghan, Rose, and Remus stood by the table of food watching as James twirled Lily around and other students began to join in the dance.

"Aren't they cute?" Meghan sighed.

"Honestly, they need to get over themselves and just make out," Remus said exasperatedly, causing his friends to look at him oddly. "What?"

"Mate, that is something I'd say, not you," Sirius said slowly. "What's gotten into you? Did you find alcohol at this party?"

"No, Sirius, there is none here," Remus sighed.

"Ah well," Sirius shrugged, and pulled out a flask from his shirt pocket.

"Sirius, do we want to know what's in there?" Rose asked suspiciously, and Sirius grinned.

"Vodka and fire whiskey. Want some? We could get drunk and…you know," he bribed, and Rose looked at him disgustedly.

"I think I'll pass on everything you just said."

"You're no fun."

"You're just disgusting."

"Touché."

After the song was over James and Lily joined the remainder of the group.

"Alright, no making fun of us," James warned, glancing at Meghan and Sirius, knowing what they were thinking.

"Fine," Sirius pouted.

They were greeted by Professor McGonagall, but this time Meghan didn't have a chance to get away.

"Wonderful job you two," she said, motioning to Lily and James who gave a nod in thanks. "Meghan, may I have a word with you?" she asked, and took Meghan aside.

"Heads up, this can't be good," Remus warned as the five watched their friend talk with their teacher. They saw Meghan nod and McGonagall walk away, leaving Meghan alone. She walked back over to them, obviously annoyed.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"My outfit's inappropriate, so I was asked to leave. Big surprise," Meghan explained, rolling her eyes. Sirius snickered. "Oh don't think you're not coming with me, this is your fault so if I'm not aloud to enjoy the party, then neither are you." Meghan crossed her arms.

Sirius gasped for something to say back, but just pouted and followed Meghan out the great hall doors as they waved goodbye to the others.

2854927602

A few hours later the great hall was almost empty. James walked up to Lily as students walked out to return to their dormitories for a well-deserved night's sleep.

"So what are we going to do for the Christmas ball?" he laughed, and Lily slumped against him

"Honestly I don't even want to plan out my day tomorrow," she sighed and smiled. "Thanks for all your help I'm proud of the lack of liquor," She chuckled.

"No that's all upstairs in Sirius's room," he grinned.

"Figures."

"Wow you're not going to do anything just say _figures_." James said surprised.

"After six years of me pounding on him and him still not getting the point I've given up."

"Oh but you never gave up on me," James pointed out.

"No I gave up on Sirius sothat I could focus all my efforts on you," she smirked.

"I'm touched, I truly am."

"Not meant to be a complement," Lily stated.

"Don't care," James shrugged. "But I think someone better go see what Sirius and Meghan are up to. Everyone is almost gone."

"Good idea. Let's tell Remus and Rose first," she said.

A few minutes later the four of them headed out of the great hall.

"Sorry guys, I'm really hot anyone wanna come outside with me?" Lily asked, and Rose nodded.

"I think I'll meet you upstairs," Remus said. "I'm beat."

"Me too," James agreed "See you guys later." They waved goodbye and headed up the stairs, while Lily and Rose headed outside.

When the girls reached their destination they both simultaneously looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Can you believe this is our last year?" Lily asked, and Rose shook her head.

"I don't believe it, in just a few months we are on our own," She sighed.

"Thanks, now I'm bummed out," Lily frowned.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be great! St. Mungos would love to have you as a healer, otherwise they're using too many of the drugs they're supposed to give to their patients." They both laughed.

Suddenly there was a crash inside.

Lily turned to Rose.

"I better go see what's up. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Rose nodded as Lily waved goodbye and headed back indoors.

Not even a minute passed by when Rose heard footsteps getting closer.

"Wow that was fast, what happened?" she turned around. "Oh…you aren't Lily."

2341288787423

James and Remus walked up to the doors of the common room and stepped in as the door swung open.

Sirius looked up from where he was slumping in a chair.

"Where's Meghan?" Remus asked, and when raised he saw Meghan's hand showing that she was on the couch. "Oh."

"So what have you guys been doing?" James asked as he unzipped his dinosaur costume, revealing his normal clothes once more and threw it across the room. He and Remus walked over, Remus taking a seat on the floor next to the chair Sirius was stationed in. James lifted up Meghan's legs and sitting down draping them across his lap.

"This," Sirius said in a dead voice, staring at the ceiling.

"Party animals," Remus laughed. Meghan and Sirius sat up and glared at him.

"I could have gone back to the party if someone hadn't put a fucking sticking charm on this." She pointed to her torso.

Sirius snickered, Meghan glared, and he stopped. A second of silence occurred between the friends.

"God I'm so bored." James finally complained.

"Don't complain. I've been here three hours," Sirius scowled.

"Oh I've got an idea." Meghan hopped up and ran quickly up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Not even a minute passed by when she came back down with two bottles.

Sirius sat up.

"We've been up here for hours and you _just_ bring down the liquor?"

"Keep your pants on Padfoot," Remus said.

"Oh wouldn't you like me too." Sirius smirked.

"Padfoot, that made absolutely no sense." James snorted.

"Hey, I'm tired and a little drunk," Sirius defended.

"There was no liquor at the ball…oh right…your fire whiskey and vodka mix."

"Yuck!" James grimaced.

"Okay I don't think you're going to get any of this," Meghan said, carrying the bottles away from Sirius, and brought them across the room. James followed her.

"I agree, however, I need this," he said, opening the bottle and took out his wand, creating two glasses and filled them, handing one to Meghan. "Want any Moony?" he offered.

"No thanks," he said, as Sirius continued to pout. "Okay Padfoot, we're leaving because if you pout all night, I will give you something to pout about."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Well damn Moony." He said, getting up, and they walked out of the common room.

"Alright, cheers!" Meghan said clinking her glass against James'. They both took a big sip then took a breath.

"Here," James said giving Meghan the non-opened bottle and taking the other for himself. "This one's mine."

"What's up with you?"

"Try planning a party with the constant stress of pleasing everyone."

"Nah, you just wanted to please Lily."

"Well yes, but not for the reason you think." James said quickly.

"Elaborate," Meghan said, taking a swig from her bottle.

"Well I knew that ever since she found out I was Head boy she was nervous that I would fail miserably; I don't blame her with my history. So yeah, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect so that she would know that I'm serious about this. But enough of this talk, I'm getting drunk," James said, taking another gulp.

232378

Sirius and Remus walked back into the common room about half an hour later to find James and Meghan lying on the couch fast asleep. They stayed silent for a second, and then Sirius turned to Remus.

"Let's do stuff to them," Sirius grinned evilly. Remus looked at him.

"Yeah alright, but what?" 

"Turn them into something?" Sirius suggested.

"I thought you were supposed to be a good prankster," Remus snorted.

"James makes up all the pranks, I however am an amazing follow-througher." He grinned.

"I know, it was a joke," Remus said slowly.

"Oh…yeah it was funny," Sirius said with almost no emotion.

"Oh! How about we take them to James' room and put them both in bed so when they wake up they'll think they slept together."

"Damn, that makes up for your bad joke!" Sirius said, excited.

"Uh…thanks? Kay we'll put them into a deep sleep so they won't wake up when we bring them into his room."

Sirius looked at Remus.

"Okay _I'll_ put them into a deep sleep and you can carry James." Remus rolled his eyes

"Okay!" Sirius said. Remus pulled out his wand and waved it over Meghan and James.

"There that should do it." He pocketed his wand once more.

Sirius grabbed James and flung him over his shoulder. Remus went to do the same to Meghan.

"Dude are you sure you're gonna be able to carry her?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Sirius she ways like 100 pounds, I think I'm okay." Remus lifted her up with ease and Sirius stared at him in awe.

"Wow have you been working out?" Sirius asked. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, Sirius." He walked out the door and headed to the Head Boy and Girl room.

About half way along their trip Sirius turned to Remus.

"So have you met any new girls you like?" he asked.

"Padfoot, we've been going to school with the same people for almost seven years. There's no one new."

"That's not true, there are the first years."

"That's sick, they're eleven."

"You're right, no boobs."

"Good god Padfoot, is there ever a time when you're not horny?"

"Once, it wasn't fun; I don't know how you do it."

Remus rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead once more.

When they made it to the entrance of James and Lily's rooms Remus muttered the password and they entered.

They stepped in and saw Lily sitting on the couch reading. She looked up.

"Okay, I have a question…why are Meghan and James unconsciously hung over your shoulders?"

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other quickly.

"Uh…" Remus stuttered.

"You want the truth?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, yeah…At least I think I do."

"Well we're planning on putting them together in James' bed and then watch them freak out when they wake up." Sirius said, expecting a scold to come out of Lily's mouth.

A moment passed of silence from Lily, and then she shrugged.

"Okay. Wanna borrow my camera to tape it so we can watch it forever and ever?" she asked.

Sirius and Remus stared in awe at her

"You are Lily aren't you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I need a good laugh and it will add to their reactions," Lily shrugged.

Sirius walked up and gave Lily a huge bear hug.

"I love you."

Lily smirked. 

"Okay you guys put them down and I'll get the camera from my room."


	13. Spain?

hello everyone

sorry about the weeks between updates...we have lives besides this story so just be patient please. We'll try to update more frequently, especially when there are cliffhangers. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Around 6 the next morning, Meghan finally awoke to the movement of someone next to her. Rolling out from under James' arm, she turned to face him. He smiled at her.

"Good morning," he yawned, and Meghan sighed.

"Morning," she said back, and stretched. There were a few moments of silence until two blood curdling screams echoed throughout the entire school.

"OH MY GOD!" they cried, leaping out of James' bed. They looked down and then back up. Meghan in a laced bra and thin panties and James in his boxers, both trying to cover themselves as much as possible.

"We slept together!"

"Do you think we…"

"No. We just came back and layed in bed…DAMN IT YOU'RE right." Meghan gave up trying to find a way out of this. They looked around the room avoiding eye contact, and then looked at each other.

"AHHHH its incest!" Meghan squirmed.

"I KNOW!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"There's nothing we can do! Oh god! I had sex with a guy I remember in diapers!"

"Hey, I had sex with a girl who…who…gah I had sex with you!

James stopped to breathe, and looked up, a look of terror passing over his face. "Oh my god…"

"What? It can't possibly get worse." Meghan looked almost as horrified as James.

"Oh yes it can," James said nervously, pointing to the ceiling, and Meghan looked up. A red recording light blinked down at them, and Meghan turned a violent shade of red as their gazes returned towards each other.

"WE VIDEOTAPED IT?" she cried. "HOW SICK ARE WE?"

"Sick, sick people. You do realize that we're both practically still naked?

"Ohhh!" Meghan looked down at herself and quickly snatched up the blanket on James' bed. "But…but…We were drunk! I think… otherwise there is something very wrong." Meghan said as she attempted to wrap the blanket to cover her body. She stopped and the blanket dropped again. "Oh fuck." She said quietly.

"What?!" James said

"James, did we use a condom?"

James stuttered as he dropped to the ground searching through the trash can, as Meghan paced back and forth still sporting her undergarments only.

James stood up quickly.

"I can't find anything." He said

"JAMES. I COULD BE PREGNANT."

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD?" James collapsed on the bed.

"I think that makes Sirius more responsible than us," Meghan said solemnly still pacing.

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to give the baby to Sirius." The two fell into a depressed silence for a few moments, which was the first time they heard quiet laughter coming from inside the wardrobe.

"Who's there?" James sat up quickly and asked nervously, and Meghan rolled her eyes.

"I have a hunch," she sighed, and stalked over to the wardrobe. She flung open the doors to James' closet to find Lily, Remus and Sirius.

"Hello Meghan, your boobs look fantastic this morning." Sirius said eying her up and down. Lily and Remus howled with laughter.

"I swear to god Sirius, I'm going to rip out your tongue and choke you with it!" She lunged at him, he swerved away.

"Hey! As much as I want to take the credit this was all Remus." Sirius made a little bow towards Remus, who acknowledged it with a nod.

"MOONY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" James roared, and began chasing after a very frightened but amused Remus.

"I'VE GOT THE OTHER TWO, JAMES!" Meghan yelled after him, and advanced on Lily and Sirius.

"Quick, Lily, I'll jump out the window. You jump after me and I'll catch you," Sirius yelled as he ran out of James' room and into James and Lily's common room.

"What are we going to land on?" Lily said lunging over a chair to avoid Meghan.

"Uh…good point. I guess we're going to die today."

"Quick guys out into the hallway." Sirius and Lily heard Remus say as he opened the door and lunged outside. Sirius and Lily followed just in time and sprinted down the hallway laughing all the way.

Meghan headed to follow them but James grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Meghan said squirming to get free of James' grasped.

"Meghan, look what you're wearing."

"Damn it."

172940238593

About two weeks later, the 7th year Gryffindors were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade to discuss Christmas plans. The rest of the school was leaving, but Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she? We need to leave!" Lily said impatiently.

"Calm down Lily. She'll be here. She probably overslept," said Remus.

"No, she wasn't in bed when I woke up," Meghan said, and Sirius snorted at this.

"That sounded kinda dirty."

"Shut up Sirius."

"You're right, if anyone was in your bed it would be James."

"Do you really want to die today?" Meghan threatened, and Sirius fell silent.

"Meghan, I don't think we need any deaths today," came a tired voice from behind them.

"Rose! There you are! Let's go," Lily urged, and they all started heading for the village.

"Where have you been?" James asked. "Infact, where have you been for the last two weeks?"

"Yeah I've barely seen you since like Halloween," Sirius added. "Well, except for classes. Speaking of which the first part of our muggle studies project is due in about 3 weeks."

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"With what?" Lily asked.

"Stuff."

"Rose has a boyfriend," Meghan sang, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Right. Cause you know, I'd definitely have one of those. Can we please talk about something else?" she groaned, obviously wanting to get off the subject

"Sure, we can talk about how it's snowing!" said Remus, and Meghan just looked at him.

"You have got to be the most boring subject changer in the history of the world."

"Hey! I can be exciting!"

"Right. When?"

"In bed. At the strip clubs." Sirius butted in.

"Sirius, please, that was uncalled for," Lily grimaced, pulling her coat more tightly around her as they walked into Hogsmeade.

"I'm not sorry, it was totally worth it." he grinned.

"Did you just say that Remus is exciting in bed? You know, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were gay," James laughed.

"I'm not, I'll prove it to you."

"So do you all want to start planning?" Lily interrupted quickly and anxiously, and the others nodded and sighed reluctantly.

"It makes sense, cause then we can get some stuff now," James pointed out.

"Since when have you become all sensible?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I got the badge."

"The badge? Honestly James, you sound like your 50," Remus snorted.

"Why must everyone make fun of me?" James asked, and then paused. "I can see where you're coming from."

Sirius laughed. "You have some major issues mate."

"Right, cause you don't."

"I don't for your information!"

"So failing muggle studies isn't an issue?"

"Hey! I can't take all the blame. It doesn't take on person to screw up an engagement," Sirius defended, mock glaring at Rose.

"We're not failing. We're just a little behind," she said.

"Same difference."

"Look, Sirius, if you really want to we'll work on it today," Rose sighed reluctantly.

"You sound excited."

"I just want to go back to bed," she said.

"You've been sleeping an awful lot," James said.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Oh. Well I guess there's more stuff going on," she shrugged.

"You've been really quiet lately too," Remus pointed out. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nope, nothing," she lied, averting her eyes. Luckily Remus bought it. Unluckily, Sirius did not.

"You know," he whispered. "If you're going to lie to someone you should look them in the eye."

"I wasn't lying!" she said, but realized too late she had shifted her eyes again. Sirius just smirked. "You suck."

"I could make that really dirty but I won't."

"Thank god," she said, and sped up to join Meghan and Lily who were walking ahead.

175028602840286

Two hours had passed, and the group had split up. James and Lily had gone to the three broomsticks for some more detailed planning since the others had started to become too ADD. Remus left to go tutor a 4th year, so Meghan, Rose and Sirius went into Madame Puddifoots see the reaction of people. This was Sirius' idea.

"This is really funny," Meghan grinned, looking around at the shocked people as soon as they entered the cozy tea shop. "They think we're going out."

"I think to further this rumor we should all make out," Sirius nodded, and Meghan and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Sirius that' like kissing James, or Remus, too awkward." Rose said as they found a table and sat down, ignoring the glares.

"Oh." Meghan smirked. "That's an interesting topic, Who would you make out with?"

"Out of who?"

"You Marauders."

"Okay…" Sirius said.

"James?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Definitely."

"Remus?"

"Um…I guess?"

"That's sweet."

"Well he isn't very hot…and he's kinda awkward at times."

"You do realize he's my brother."

"Dude, I forgot."

"You are retarded. Peter?" Meghan persisted.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"He hangs around with those deranged Slytherin friends of his, and he's short. And fat."

"How about Gideon?'' Rose said.

"Use your common sense. NO."

"Rodolphus?" Meghan grinned, Rose shuddered, and Sirius gaped.

"Would you?"

"No."

"See? Rose, would you?" She choked a bit, and shook her head.

"So Sirius," Meghan grinned. "Would you make out with me?"

"Yeah," he winked.

"Rose?"

"No offense, but no."

"I really don't care. Actually I'm kind of relieved."

"Lily?"

"I guess so…would you?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie She's really pretty," Meghan laughed. "And I'd make out with Rose."

"Yes! I'll be there to watch!"

"You are sick," Meghan grimaced. "And can we go somewhere else? This place is really starting to creep me out."

1850375023785

"Hey Rosie!" James grinned as he and Lily walked over to the bar to get some drinks.

"Hey sweetheart, what can I get you?"

"Could I bribe you into some whiskey?" he asked, winking at the older woman, and she giggled like a little girl.

"Not a chance," she smirked, and James pouted, neither of them noticing Lily.

"Fine…you're no fun."

"Oh I can be…but I'm at work sweetie," she laughed, and handed them two Butterbeers. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Rosie." Lily and James walked off, James looking at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she said tersely.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped. "Can we please get on with this freaking planning meeting?"

"Um…yes…"

"Thank you." She said stiffly.

"What is wrong with you seriously?"

"I think that's a question you should ask yourself," she snapped again, and stalked off, much to hers and James' surprise.

1940750037603

"There you guys are," Lily sighed, plopping down next to Meghan in a little secret area they had found the previous year.

"Where's James?"

"Nghhhh," she groaned. "What's up?"

"I'm helping Sirius and Rose with their muggle studies thing. I helped Rose pick out a dress, and I found bridesmaid dresses. We've also got Sirius' tux as well as the groomsmen's picked out."

"You should be a wedding planner," Lily laughed. "But uh…where's Rose?"

"She went to the bathroom. It's been a while," Sirius said, frowning. "Meghan, do you want to go check?"

"No you should," said Lily.

"Why me?"

"Because I need to talk to Meghan and you need to not be here."

"Okay…um, I'll be back." As Sirius left the table, Meghan turned to her friend.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to wait for Rose but uh…I think I like James."

"NO WAY."

"Shh! We were at the three broomsticks and he and madam Rosmerta were flirting up a storm…and I have never been so jealous in my life."

"This is huge! We have got to tell Rose."

"I know, but she's not here and we are not telling Sirius."

"Fine…" she smiled giving her friend a big hug.

29607295720673

Sirius reached the door to the girls' bathroom and raised his hand to knock but hesitated at the sound of a man's voice.

"Come on, love, we should finish what we started," he heard Rodolphus say eerily, and to his horror heard Rose reply.

"We didn't start anything. Now stop it."

"You know you want it."

"I don't want anything to do with you, that's what I want."

"You're lying to yourself love."

"Get off me! Get off mmmmmmm," Rose's voice was muffled, and Sirius could only assume he was kissing her.

"Alohomora!" he cried, and the door burst open.

"Get off her!" Sirius shouted, sending a hex toward Rodolphus. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Having a little fun," he smirked, ducking under the curse Sirius had sent.

Sirius sent another curse this time hitting Rodolphus square in the face. "Come on." He grabbed Rose by the arm, who winced, and locked Rodolphus in the bathroom.

"Don't hurt me." A tear slid down her face not fully realizing who had grabbed her.

"Rose, it's me, Sirius, I'm not a Slytherin, I'm your friend. I would never hurt you, you have to believe me, not to mention you have an overprotective brother who would eat my head for dinner if I did."

"Right." She said avoiding his gaze

"This happened before?" he asked, concerned, and Rose nodded. "Where?"

"At the Halloween ball. I was outside…"

"Did he…"

"No."

"How far…"

"That's none of your business." She snapped. There was a pause.

"Is this why you've been so secluded?"  
"I didn't want anyone to find out."

"I see…how often has this happened?"

"Now…twice," she said. "Sirius…"

"What?"

"I've never been so scared. What if it happens again?"

"Don't worry about him…just keep your wand with you all the time…and if anything happens, tell me."

"It's so hard to tell…people will judge me. And you don't understand how horrible it is to know wherever you go, you're vulnerable."

"You're right, I don't understand. But I can try. And they might judge you, but you know I would never do that."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't…but you should. He deserves to be punished."

"Do you think this has to do with what Lily was telling us? About breaking us apart?"

"Probably. But something like that can't break us apart." he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess you're right."

"Come on, we should go back inside."

2860820580862057

"Rose! Are you okay?" Lily asked as she and Sirius walked back to them.

"Yeah."

"Your arms are all bruised."

"Oh…long story." She shrugged and faked a smile. "Basically I fell…big shocker there."

"I'm gonna go find James," said Sirius. "I'll see you girls back at the castle."

"So Lily, want to tell Rose the latest news?" Meghan grinned, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what might this be?"

"I think I like James…" Lily blurted out, and Rose froze.

"Isn't it awesome?" Meghan asked excitedly. "They'd be so cute!"

"Yeah…adorable," she managed, forcing another smile. "That's great Lily."

"Oh please, it's not like he'd ever like me."

"Lily, everyone knows he does. He just doesn't want to admit it. Why else would he focus on you for all those years?"

"To annoy me."

"He wanted your attention," Meghan said obviously. "Open your eyes!"

"They are opened!"

"Obviously not!"

"Well it's easy for you to say…cause…cause you never blink," Lily said frustratedly, then realizing what she said, paused. "That was a really stupid thing to say."

"Kind of," Meghan nodded.

38701074967937503795

"James, Meghan, Dumbledore wants to see you," Rose said later that night, coming into the Gryffindor common room.

"Now? It's past midnight," Meghan said, confused. "Wait why were you with him?"

"I'll tell you later," she said. Sirius looked at her questioningly, and she nodded. "You and James need to go. He sounded kind of urgent." Confused, the two friends got up and headed toward the headmasters office.

"You told Dumbledore?"

"Yeah…He's expelling Rodolphus."

"Good," Sirius said.

"Why is Rodolphus being expelled?" Remus asked, coming down the stairs.

"He tried to rape some girl," Sirius said. "I think one of the 6th years."

"That's not surprising," Remus shrugged, missing the silent thankyou Rose was giving his best friend. Suddenly the portrait hole swung open, revealing a very distressed Lily.

"Guys, come with me," she said urgently.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked as they followed her down the halls toward her and James' room.

"You need to see for yourself." Once they reached the Head's dorms, she swung open the door. Their eyes widened.

"What happened?" Rose gaped. The room was in total shambles. Belongings and furniture were strewn all over, picture frames hung crooked on the walls, and even parts of the carpet were torn up.

"I don't know," Lily said, scared. "I didn't even check anywhere else. I was too afraid to go in alone."

"I think whoever it was is gone," Sirius said. "But we'll look with you anyway. Hold on." Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a small mirror.

"Sirius this is hardly the time to check your appearance." Remus said.

"No it's a thing that let's me communicate with James where ever I am, kind of like those muggle cell phones. Now if you'll excuse me." Sirius held it in front of his face. "What's up James, why…" he paused and his voice turned grave "James, what' wrong?"

"Meghan's parents…my parents…they're dead."

8740760386038503

"I'm so sorry," Lily whispered, while she and Rose both hugged Meghan at the same time. Meghan cried softly, her face buried in her hands. Sirius and Remus were sitting on either side of James, trying to figure out something to say that wouldn't sound utterly stupid. James stared at the ground, not looking at anyone. Dumbledore turned to face the wall, letting the six teenagers have some privacy.

"I want revenge," James said darkly, and Dumbledore turned around.

"Hate is not the answer, James."

"Then why are my parents dead?" He said knowing he made little sense, but not caring. Lily stared at him her eyes tearing up.

"Because Death Eaters aren't like us. They are savages, ruthless killers, atleast most of them are. Voldemort is getting stronger every day, as does his forces. Both of your parents' deaths are the first of many to come however this does not make the situation any less tragic. You are no longer safe at your homes. You are barely safe here, I mean this to all six of you. Especially you Lily." Dumbledore nodded, pointing to her hand. She lifted it, and saw her ring. It was currently a mixture of black and red, showing that she was both angry and sad. Flecks of dark blue could be spotted as well to mark her curiousness.

"There is more to that ring than you know of. Voldemort wants it, I have been informed. And he will do anything to get it."

"Professor, our room is destroyed," Lily said fiddling with her ring. "I think someone was looking for it."

"That is likely. But you must know, Voldemort killed both your families, Meghan and James, to get to you. Don't let it tear you up, know they died protecting you."

"Protecting us? We weren't even there!" Meghan cried frustratedly. "This makes no sense! Why does Voldemort hate us so much!"

"Because you have something he doesn't."

"What?"

"You will understand in time. But now, you need to sleep. You don't need to plan anything for Christmas. Just relax. Please, don't go anywhere without someone with you. And keep your wands with you at all times. I cannot protect you forever. Good night."

"Since when has Dumbledore not trusted the Slytherins?" Sirius asked as they left the tower.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Lily asked. "It's as if he knows what will happen to us."

"I wish we knew," Rose agreed. "I wish we knew why the ring is so important…why he wants us so bad."

There was a silence, broken by Remus.

"Are you two okay?"

"They died because of us," said James. "How would you like to be the cause of your parents deaths? Sorry I'm frustrated that I can't do anything about it." Meghan whipped off her tears, and sighed. Lily spoke up.

"Do you all want to sleep in the room of requirements tonight?" she asked, and they all nodded.

"That sounds great…I don't want to deal with people," Meghan yawned.

"Do you think it'll be in the news?" James asked, and Remus nodded.

"Most likely. But don't worry. All you'll get is worried looks."

"I suppose so."

2273842348

The group reached the room of requirements and stopped.

"So what do we want?" Lily asked.

"A place to sleep," said Sirius, and he walked past the wall three times. It morphed into a door, and the six of them walked into the room.

"This looks really comfortable," said Meghan, collapsing onto a king size bed. James crumpled down next to her.

"Uh guys," said Remus. "There are only three beds. That means one guy has to sleep with a girl."

Meghan sighed already getting under the covers. "James, I'm not moving."

"Neither am I." he said sprawled out next to her. "Oh well we're used to it."

"Okay, then Rose and I are sharing," Lily said. "That leaves Remus and Sirius. Anyone want some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds fantastic," Meghan yawned.

1749275037593

"James," Meghan whispered in the middle of the night. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…are you?"

"Obviously…I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. I can't believe they're gone."

"It always seemed like they'd be around forever."

"Can you believe we aren't neighbors anymore?"

"I know. We don't even have homes."

"You know what?"

"What?" Meghan asked.

"We should get an apartment together."

"That would be fun…kind of awkward, but fun."

"Meghan, we're in the same bed. Is there anything more awkward?"

"Good point."

"Meg?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want to do after school?"

"Well I want to be an auror now. All these innocent people being murdered…I want to stop it."

"Me too.

"What can we do about it now though?" Meghan asked. "We're two naïve 17 year olds who still attend school…we can't just barge in on Voldemort."

"I suppose you're right. We should try to sleep."

"It's like 5 in the morning and Rose is waking up."

"Just kidding."

"Rose!" Meghan whispered, and Rose spun around.

"G'morning," she yawned, and joined Meghan and James after Meghan motioned for her to come over.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed as Meghan and James sat up "I never got to ask this due to the recent events, but…do you know why Lily ran out on me yesterday?" The two girls looked at each other, and James raised an eyebrow. "You do, don't you?"  
"No," Rose lied, and Meghan just looked at her.

"You seriously need to work on your lying skills," she told her, and Rose grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Well…would you care to tell me the reason?"

"She was pretty much grossed out by you and madam Rosmerta flirting," Meghan explained, and James looked confused.

"Why would she be grossed out?" he asked, confusion changing to hopefulness until Rose gave an answer.

"Well…seeing as you're 17 and she's like 28, it's kind of a big age difference."

"Oh," he said, rather disappointed, and Meghan raised an eyebrow.

"What were you hoping it would be?" she asked, and he shifted his eyes a bit.

"So uh Rose, how did you sleep?"

"You're as bad at changing subjects as I am at lying." Rose said. "What did you think the reason was?"

"I was just thinking maybe she was jealous…"

"Awww and you're disappointed she's not?" Meghan grinned, and James blushed.

"No."

"Aw you're cute. James likes Lily!" Meghan sang in a loud whisper, and James clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Rose, what do you think?" Meghan asked muffled by James' hand. He took it off.

"Well duh," she said, forcing a smile. "You have since you were born pretty much."

"I didn't even know Lily when I was born!"

"You knew her in your dreams," Meghan smirked. "Ever since you were a little boy you've dreamt about Lily…wondering who she was until you met her when you were 11 and fell madly in love with her…"

"Even though she hated your guts…"

"And persisted to win her love…"

"Even though she thought you were an arrogant prat…"

"And when she learned you weren't you denied your feelings…"

"Until you thought there was a chance she likes you…"

"And so the moral of the story is…"

"Ask her out," Rose finished, swallowing hard.

"You have got to be the two weirdest, most insane girls I have ever met," James said, looking at the two strangely.

"Which is why you like Lily," Rose pointed out, and James groaned.

"I don't like Lily!"

"You keep telling yourself that, and one of these days you're going to realize you do and she is going to be out of your grasp," said Meghan.

"She's not even in my grasp!" James said exasperatedly.

"That's what you think," Rose smirked.

"What have I told you about the smirking?" he asked, and Rose just grinned.

"I'm friends with Sirius now, it doesn't effect me."

"Damn."

"Just think about it," Meghan told him. "I think you guys would be cute. Don't you, Rose?"

"Yeah, yeah…real cute," she said, and James looked at her oddly.

"You kinda look like you're constipated right now, just saying," he said.

"Maybe I am and you just don't know it," Rose said, and then paused. "I cannot believe I just said that."

"I don't think anyone can," Meghan laughed, her hand clamped over her mouth so she wouldn't wake anyone.

"Cause it's unbelievable, that's why," James said, shaking his head.

"I say stupid things, you should know this by now."

"We do, Rose. We do."

274927592740927402

Monday morning when the six Gryffindors entered the Great Hall together, all eyes were fixed upon them, everyone whispering to each other.

"I hate people," James scowled.

"Me too," Meghan agreed. "Our parents died, not us."

"Hey Meghan." Meghan turned around to find Dirk Cresswell standing behind her.

"Um…hi, Dirk," she said, forcing a smile. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about your parents deaths, and that I'm here to talk to if you want anything."

"Oh, well uh, thanks," Meghan said, confused as to why the Ravenclaw was talking to her when he never had before.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe the next Hogsmeade visit or something…"

"Uh sure," she answered. "That'd be great."

"Awesome. I'll talk to you later, then?"

"Okay." Dirk walked away and the other five rounded on Meghan.

"You have a date with Dirk Cresswell!" Lily squealed.

"I know…"

"You do realize every guy knows you're vulnerable right now and are gonna take that opportunity to get into your pants, right?" Sirius asked, and Meghan shrugged.

"I don't mind," she grinned. "I like guys."

"If he puts a single hand on you…" James began

"Why do you have to be so big brothery I'm 17 I can handle things myself."

"Because that's just my nature."

"Mr. Black, Miss Lupin, could I please speak to you for a moment?" Rose and Sirius looked behind them to see their muggle studies professor standing there. They nodded, and followed her out into the hall.

"I wonder what that's about," Remus wondered as he, Lily, James and Meghan sat down at the table.

"Hi James," Dorcas Meadowes smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Um…hi Dorcas."

"I am so sorry about your parents."

"It's okay."

"I know away to cheer you up, if you know what I mean," she smiled, winking at him.

"That's quite alright, Dorcas. I think I'll manage," James said, looking at her oddly and turned back to his friends, who were all staring at him in awe. "What?"

"Uh mate," Remus said slowly. "You just refused Dorcas Meadowes."

"I know…"

"She's only the hottest girl in the school," he said. Lily smirked behind the paper she was reading.

They were interrupted by Sirius and Rose rejoining the group.

"Guess what everyone," Sirius said as he and Rose sat down next to their friends.

"What?"

"We're failing muggle studies," Rose grinned.

"Why is that a good thing?"

"She thinks we're a bad influence on the other 'couples' so she's kicking us out of the class," Sirius said.

"Why is _that_ a good thing?" Remus asked, and Rose explained.

"We have another free period now…duh."

"Why did we even take that in the first place?" Sirius asked.

"No idea. I'm glad we're out of it now, we don't have to have that stupid electronic baby," Rose said thankfully.

"You won't know how to raise a child," Remus pointed out.

"I think we can figure it out," Sirius laughed.

"Together?" Lily smirked, and Sirius and Rose looked at each other, horrified.

"I am NOT raising a child with you!" they said together, scooting away from each other. The others laughed, and Sirius and Rose grinned.

"We made you two laugh!" Rose motioned at Meghan and James.

"Are you guys sure you're going to be okay?" Lily asked James and Meghan.

"It'll take time, but I think we'll manage," James said, and Meghan nodded.

"And in the mean time…I'm going to change," Meghan said.

48376903780275903

"Class dismissed," McGonnagall said about a week after the deaths of James and Meghan's parents, and as everyone got up to leave, she turned to James, Lily, Remus, Meghan, Sirius and Rose. "You six, I need to speak with you."

"Okay," Lily said, confused. After everyone else left, she motioned for them to sit down.

"We have all seen a change in your behaviors," McGonnagall began, and James looked at each other. "I have never had a week free of pranks before. Albus and I understand this must be very difficult for you two, and we have been trying to think of something you might enjoy. So, we have decided to let the six of you take your midterms early…"

"Why is that a good thing?"

"…And send you to Spain for Christmas vacation plus the week before it starts."

* * *

Review! 


End file.
